Comment devenir papa pour les mafiosos endurcis
by Ecris-vains en formation
Summary: Lorsqu'on as vécu dans la rue et/ou par soi-même presque toute sa vie il est difficile de faire confiance au premier étranger venu, fusse-t-il Giotto Primo ! C'est le cas de Tsuna et de son 'gang' qui sévissent depuis peu dans les rues d'Italie.
1. Chapter 1

Voila le premier chapitre de Comment devenir papa (pour les mafiosos endurcis) pour plus de détails lisez sur mon profil, se sera plus précis sur le déroulement de l'histoire.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ignore quand je sortirai le prochain, mais j'essaierai de l'écrire le plus vite possible.

Classée M pour torture, mort, et passés sombres.

Comme d'habitude, toutes remarques, questions, et idées sont bienvenues et je ne possède toujours pas les droits de KHR... Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée depuis peu. La rue principale était éclairée mais rare étaient les passants. A cette heure de la nuit l'atmosphère était légèrement angoissante, (non, soyons francs elle était carrément étouffante) très peu de citadins se trouvaient dehors durant cette période de la journée, les rues n'étaient pas sures et les « honnêtes gens » craignaient la violence montante dans la ville.<p>

Entre les gangs, les saoulards, les sans emplois ni maisons prêts à tout pour un peut d'argent et les différents trafics plus ou moins moraux c'étant mis en place durant ces dernières années le niveau de danger atteint était devenu plutôt terrifiant, il était également omniprésent.

De plus l'arrivée de la mafia dans la ville n'avait pas simplifié les choses. La plupart des habitants « corrects » étaient tellement terrorisés (et il y a de quoi, sortir de chez sois pour trouver un corps ensanglanté et visiblement torturé à deux mètres de sa porte peut en traumatiser plus d'un même si la mise en garde ne vous est pas adressée) qu'ils ne sortaient plus après le couvre-feu, pour quoi que ce soit.

Aujourd'hui cependant la ville durant la journée restait relativement calme, sûre, et même paisible comme lorsque la famine, le manque d'emplois et les entreprises illégales n'avaient pas de prises sur la ville. Tout cella grâce à l'influence d'une certaine _Famiglia_ qui commençait à se faire connaître et qui bizarrement portant le nom d'un fruit de mer (si vous ne voyez toujours pas de quoi je parle honte à vous fan inculte de KHR).

Malgré cela la nuit était une tout autre histoire, et si les activités illégales étaient presque inexistantes le jour, lorsque le soleil se couchait différents « bisness » se mettaient en marche le temps que l'ombre de la nuit leur accorde l'opacité (chuis poète).

C'est pourquoi il ne fait pas bon errer dans les rues lorsqu'il fait sombre surtout pour une jeune femme ou pire encore, un enfant. Dans ce cas disons que les chances de survie sont très minces, pire, un enfant seul dans les rues n'as pas la moindre chance. Mais cela n'empêche pas les orphelins d'exister que la cause soit un accident ou une maladie (plus ou moins naturelle) ou bien simplement l'abandon. La plupart des enfants finissaient comme porteurs ou messagers de choses plus ou moins légales ou encore devenaient le garçon à tout faire d'un gang obtenant sa protection.

Et cette histoire commence plus tôt ce jour là alors que trois silhouettes se faufilaient vers un stand de fruit tout en profitant de la foule dans la rue principale qui leur permit de passer inaperçu. Aujourd'hui étant le jour de marché les rues étaient encore plus vivantes que d'habitude.

Une aubaine pour notre mystérieux trio qui après avoir échangé un dernier regard se sépara. L'un d'entre eux sortit de la masse pour se diriger vers le vendeur. Il portait comme les deux autres encore caché par la foule des vêtements poussiéreux et légèrement usés et rapiécés par endroits. Il avait des cheveux noirs en désordre et un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il avançait tranquillement mais n'était pas lent, il avait simplement cet air joyeux d'un enfant gai et sans soucis se promenant à la recherche d'une distraction ou d'un jeu.

Il n'avait pas plus de huit ans et se dirigeait directement vers le stand. Il commença par regarder les fruits de plus prés puis passa d'un stand à l'autre les mains dans les poches et le sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Le vendeur observa avec méfiance son manège un petit moment puis lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher trop près à son goût de ces produits il l'interpella :

« Hey gamin, bas les pattes ! »

Le gamin en question se tourna vers le cerbère ses mains maintenant derrière sa nuque.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'y as m'sieu ?

-Y as que je te tiens à l'œil, j'les connais les mouflards dans ton genre !

-Comment ça ? » Demanda innocemment l'enfant

« -Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle morveux !

-Ah ? » S'interrogea son interlocuteur dont le sourire n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

L'homme commença à s'énerver après le gosse alors que celui-ci restait d'un calme et d'une bonne humeur olympienne.

Ce qui d'ailleurs résultat au manque d'attention du marchands envers ce dont il aurait vraiment du se méfier et qui prenait place dans son dos. Ce dont les deux autres gamins profitèrent. Alors que l'adulte était occupé ailleurs ils remplirent leurs sacs de différents fruits. L'un d'eux portait un bonnet noir d'où dépassaient malgré tout, quelques mèches argentées et avait des yeux vert émeraude, il avait le même âge que le garçon souriant. Ces gestes étaient précis et rapides tandis que son coéquipier choisissait les fruits en une moins grande quantité mais d'une manière efficace et posée. C'était le plus âgé du petit groupe avec ses dix ans mais pas le plus grand.

Une fois leur tache complétée ils firent un signe à leur complice. Comprenant le message celui-ci s'éloigna de l'homme en le saluant poliment ce qui laissa ce dernier déconcerté et permit ainsi à nos chapardeurs de s'éclipser en toute tranquillité. Le temps que le marchant ne se rendes compte de ce qu'il c'était passé les trois garnements étaient loin.

Plus tard dans une ruelle

« Hahaha, Tu as vu sa tête ? » s'exclama le plus grand des trois

« -Tu veux dire quand tu l'as salué ou quand il s'est rendu compte qu'on l'avait roulé ? » Demanda le gamin au bonnet

« -Les deux valaient leur pesant d'or, tu ne penses pas Kyoya-nii ? » Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui marchait légèrement en arrière.

« -Mnh. » Confirma le troisième roublard avec un léger sourire.

« -Eh Hayato, tu peux enlever ton bonnet maintenant. » Informa celui qui avait pris la parole en premier à son voisin.

« -Je l'avais presque oublié, une chance que Judaime ait pensé à se détail. » Répondit-il en retirant le bonnet en question.

« -Haha, c'est vrai qu'entre tes cheveux argentés et ceux blanc d'onii-san on se serait vite fait repéré depuis le temps. Il pense vraiment aux détails…

-Bien sur qu'il pense aux détails, crétin de Takeshi, c'est le boss ! » Déclara Hayato comme s'il venait de dire une vérité absolue dont la logique était l'évidence même.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence alors que Takeshi semblait en pleine réflexion. Puis celui-ci déclara soudain avec douceur :

« Moi il me fait parfois penser à une maman…

-Huh ? » Fut la réponse fracassante d'Hayato pris totalement au dépourvus.

Se reprenant, il ajouta alors que sa colère montait, « Comment oses-tu parler du Judaime ainsi ! C'est… »

Il chercha ses mots quelques secondes mais fut interrompu avant de pouvoir dire quoi que se soit d'autre.

« -Bin, J'ai jamais eut de mère mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'une maman c'était attentif, doux et chaleureux… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Et Tsuna il… il est toujours là souriant et quand on a besoin de réconfort il est toujours prêt à nous écouter. Même quand on a plus à manger il va trouver un moyen de nous donner quelque chose même si sa signifie qu'il ne restera plus rien pour lui…

-Je vois. Je n'ai pas eut une mère très longtemps mais c'est vrai qu'il m'y fait penser parfois. Mais il ne se contente pas d'être simplement là, il est toujours entièrement présent. C'est rassurant. Il nous a tous acceptés sans rien demander en échange, nous a appris à survivre sans jamais nous traiter comme un poids ou une nuisance. C'est comme si il nous englobait tous dans son étreinte… Comme si il faisait de lui un point d'encrage, là ou on pourra toujours retourner, une maison, un foyer…

-Comme le ciel. » Conclut le plus âgé surprenant les deux autres. Pris dans leur discussion ils n'avaient pas remarqué que celui-ci s'était arrêté devant eux ni qu'eux même avaient cessé de marcher. Leur aîné fixait maintenant le ciel d'un air légèrement ailleurs.

Il se tourna finalement vers ses cadets et déclara qu'il les mordrait à mort s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas. Ceux-ci habitué à ses menaces et savant très bien qu'il ne les réaliserait pas, du moins pas tout de suite, accélérèrent néanmoins le pas (on ne sait jamais, même s'il supportait l'attroupement que forment ces frères et sœurs mieux valait ne pas lui faire perdre sa patience, déjà assez courte). Ils se dirigèrent alors tout trois vers le point de rendez-vous.

Plus tard

La ruelle semblait complètement vide. Seul subsistait des ordures placées contre un mur et l'eau usée s'écoulant le long des rues. On entendait l'écho des autres rues se répercuter sur les murs formant un brouhaha sourd. Trois figures familières apparurent au bout de la venelle. Ils se dirigèrent discrètement vers un tas de débris plus gros que les autres. Le plus petit aux cheveux argentés se faufila dessous tandis que les deux autres attendaient patiemment. Au bout de quelques secondes un léger clac se fit entendre et Hayato émergea des décombres.

« Magnez vous je fermerais derrière » Déclara-t-il.

Ces deux comparses ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'engouffrèrent à leur tour. Dés qu'ils furent passés Hayato partit à leurs suite et un nouveau clic se fit entendre. Ne restait dans la ruelle que des ordures placées contre un mur et l'eau usée s'écoulant le long des rues. La ruelle semblait complètement vide.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voila le chapitre numéro 2 !

En espérant qu'il vous plaise et ne déçoive personne

Avant de commencer j'ai quelques questions, pas vraiment importantes mais je voulais être certaine : Quels sont les noms des boites armes de Tsuna & co ? Mukuro et Chrome ont une chouette ou un hibou ?

Puis les remerciements et réponse: Merci à Sharo-Chan, love-fic-manga, Lokiitama, Kyara17, magyk-celte, Aube Crepusculaire, corbac92, Katherine Tiger et inukag9 pour avoir mis mon histoire en story-alert

Merci à Musica Masaharu et à nouveau à Katherine Tiger et inukag9 pour avoir mis mon histoire en favoris (dsl si je me trompe je vient juste de comprendre comment on voit ce genre de choses sur l'histoire V_V)

Surtout un grand merci à : Kyara17 et Sharo-Chan je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ?

à love-fic-manga : pour ceux qui veulent savoir, oui, ils seront tout deux dans l'histoire mais plus tard. Je n'en dit pas plus, sinon se ne serait pas marrant (niark niark niark)

à inukag9, merci de suivre et commenter ! C'est motivant à l'extrême (comme dirait un boxeur que nous connaissons bien)

à Katherine Tiger : Alooooors~ Comment trouves tu ? J'ai posté la suite donc si tu ne dit rien un certain préfet viendra chez toi pour te mordre à mort... Ça sonne un peu comme les com' de menace ou tu doit le renvoyer dix fois sinon t'est maudit, non ? Bref...

à Askwee qui dit trop jouer à Mario mais ce qui est positif pour moi puisque ton ennui t'as conduit à lire mon premier chapitre, je me trompe ? En espérant que tu trouve tout de même ce chapitre intéressant.

à magyk-celte, merci de m'éclairer sur ce point, j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre pour utiliser se site correctement on dirait V_V'

J'ai fait le tour, alors j'ajouterai simplement : Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Dans le ''Repaire''<p>

La pièce était relativement sombre à cause des fenêtres condamnées de la maison abandonnée. Cependant la lumière parvenait tout de même à trouver son chemin puisque les résidents pouvaient se déplacer sans trébucher tous les deux pas (à quelques exceptions prés mais ça ne compte pas vraiment, la surface serait plane et en plein jour qu'ils trouveraient le seul caillou existant pour tomber).

La pièce était plutôt spacieuse elle avait dû servir de salle de séjours ou de salon, mais aujourd'hui elle servait de ''quartier général'' aux actuels occupants de l'ex-habitation. Autour de la table qui trônait au centre de la pièce se trouvaient deux enfants.

L'aînée de tout le groupe était présente et portait de longs cheveux, étrangement violet sombre. Elle avait 12 ans et un tatouage représentant un scorpion sur l'épaule. Elle observait calmement la carte déroulée sous ses yeux, et balada son regard d'un coin à l'autre en ajoutant un coup de crayon de temps en temps. Elle semblait sure d'elle et son regard à la fois calculateur et sérieux lui donnait l'air d'un adulte dans un corps d'enfant.

En face d'elle se tenait un jeune garçon de 10 ans avec des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus et une coupe, il faut le dire, assez originale. Elle faisait en effet légèrement penser à un ananas. Il observait son aînée écrire et pointait de temps en temps un point sur la carte ou rectifiait une annotation. Lui aussi n'avait pas une attitude de son âge. Il possédait un sourire dénudé de toute innocence sans pour autant être froid. Ces yeux vairons dont l'un était anormalement rouge sang et l'autre bleu nuit accentuaient l'étrangeté de celui-ci. Il aurait clairement put être effrayant s'il l'avait voulu, cependant le calme et l'affection qu'il portait pour sa ''famille'' lui donnait plutôt un air malicieux.

C'est alors qu'entra une petite fille de 7 ans à la coupe largement inspirée de celle garçon cité précédemment et possédait un iris indigo tandis que son œil droit n'était pas visible à cause du patch placé sur celui-ci. Elle se dirigea doucement vers le groupe tout en souriant tranquillement alors que ces derniers se tournèrent vers elle.

A ces cotés se tenait un garçonnet de 8 ans aux cheveux défiant totalement la gravité et les brosses/peignes/démêloir ou autres objets sensés pouvoir aplatir cette masse indomptable. Il s'installa en face de ses aînés non sans s'être emmêlé les pieds et par cette occasion fait plus ample connaissance avec le sol. Après avoir lancé un regard boudeur à celui qui n'avait pas pus s'empêcher de kufu-fer, il s'installa face aux plus âgés. Il examina la carte un moment puis s'adressa aux autres qui à présent le fixaient attentivement comme s'ils attendaient qu'il prenne la décision finale.

« Je pense que les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver, on fera le point à ce moment.

-Comment ça c'est passé pour toi Tsuna ?" » Lui demanda l'aînée

« -Sans problèmes, Onii-san a fait un tel boucan que non seulement le boulanger et ses clients sont sortis pour voir ce qui se passait mais en plus Chrome n'a même pas eut besoin d'effectuer le plan de secours pour qu'on puisse s'éclipser ! » S'exclamât-il ravi tandis que Chrome approuva en hochant la tête.

« -Kufufu, Il est vrai que lorsqu'on a besoin d'être discret c'est une vraie catastrophe mais quand il s'agit de diversion on ne peut trouver mieux.

-Qu'en est-il du groupe pour le boucher ? » S'enquit la plus âgée.

« -Ils sont arrivés il y a peu et ils ont tout obtenu à moitié prix. Maintenant ils sont en train de ranger les vivres Bianchi-nee. » Répondit Chrome.

« -Face à nos petits anges ce marchant n'avait aucune chance. » Sourit affectueusement Bianchi.

« -Il ne manque plus que le groupe du marché et nous serons au complet. » Conclut le petit brun

« -Je vais aider les autres, on dirait qu'ils ont besoin d'aide. » Ajouta Bianchi sans perdre son sourire alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'où sortaient maintenant différents cris et bruits auquel le rangement de courses ne se prêtait pas.

« -Je vient avec toi Bianchi-nee » ajouta la cadette avant de s'avancer vers la sortie, sur les talons de l'ainée.

Tsuna secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré que le sourire amusé qui planait sur ses lèvres détrompait lourdement.

« -Rien de neuf durant notre absence Mukuro-nii ? » S'enquit-il finalement

« -Non, rien de nouveau, les gangs du voisinage se tiennent calmes et nous ne risquons pas de nous retrouver entre deux feux. Les trafics du coin se sont calmés récemment, on peut remercier l'influence des Vongola.

-Encore eux ? Ils se sont manifestés dans la ville il y a quelques temps pour un cas de corruption importante dans les forces de l'ordre. Maintenant ils s'attaquent aux réseaux du trafic ? Dit moi se sont bien des mafieux ? » Demanda-t-il mi-agacé mi-curieux

« -J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient débuté en tant que milice de surveillance mais ont pris de l'importance avec le temps… Une bande de nigauds qui se prennent pour des héros si tu veux mon avis. Des mafieux qui combattent ce qui est illégal, j'en rirai presque.

-Peut-être mais sa nous arrange drôlement, avec les petits j'ai toujours eut peur qu'un d'entre eux se fassent enlever ou autre. Tu sais à quel point la vie d'un orphelin est sans valeur. Si leur réseau rencontre des difficultés il y aura beaucoup moins de risques pour les plus jeunes, ils ne peuvent pas encore se défendre.

-On aura plus de mal à refaire nos provisions. Les matières premières de nos ''joujoux'' ne se trouvent pas dans le premier magasin venu. » Pointa le plus grand

« -Cela vaut la peine, de toutes façons si on ne trouve vraiment pas on pourra toujours contacter Xanxus et compagnie.

-Aurait-tu, par hasard, oublié que cela fait presque un mois que nous avons perdu tout contact avec eux ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient morts ou autre, tu les connais comme moi. Ils vont réapparaître d'un jour à l'autre, de plus je suis certain que tu trouveras le moyen de nous réapprovisionner je me trompe ? » Tenta-t-il avec le sourire

« -Kufufu, à qui crois-tu parler. » Répondit-il avec une allure qui donnait froids dans le dos.

BAM !

C'est alors que le bruit de la pièce voisine qui avait atteint son paroxysme s'arrêtât brusquement alors qu'un bruit de métal frappant un mur innocent fit trembler ce dernier. Le petit brun laissa s'échapper un soupir avant de se tourner vers son voisin.

« -Kyoya-nii est rentré on dirait, il a l'air de bonne humeur : le mur est toujours en place. J'en déduis que tout c'est bien passé.

-C'est vrai que s'il contente de frapper un objet immobile plutôt qu'un être vivant, il doit être particulièrement bien disposé. Je me dois de régler la situation. » Finit-il avec un sourire sinistre

« -Tu ne feras rien car nous avons à parler, tu pourras régler tes différents plus tard, et dehors de préférence.

-Oya ? Il semblerait que tu n'ais toujours pas tourné la page. Etre rancunier ne te ressemble pas mon petit Tsuna.

-Le fait que vous vous attaquiez à vue je m'y suis habitué, que vous causiez des dommages collatéraux bien que ne me faisant pas plaisir est inévitable. Mais. Comment avez-vous fait pour vous mettre un gang entier à dos ! » Lança-t-il avec un regard noir « On as dû partir en catastrophe, changer de planque et se cacher pendant une semaine entière. On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui devais gérer Onii-san, Lambo et compagnie. » Termina-t-il déprimé alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

L'autre eut la déférence d'avoir un air légèrement coupable avant de partir à la suite de son jeune frère.

Pendant ce temps prés du garde-manger

« -C'est ta faute _cretino_-déra. » Geignit le petit de 5 ans alors qu'il aidait ses aînés.

Il possédait une coupe afro noire d'où on pouvait apercevoir des scintillements témoignant de la présence d'éléments plus ou moins orthodoxes. Il avait visiblement pleuré comme le témoignait ses yeux prasin larmoyants.

« -Tait-toi crétine de vache. » Répondit entre ses dents son voisin qui n'était autre qu'Hayato occupé à transporter les sacs plus lourds jusqu'au garde manger.

« -Stupide tête de poulpe.

-La ferme, morveux.

-Toi-même _stupido polipo_.

-Lambo, Hayato-nii. Si vous n'arrêtez pas rapidement de vous chamailler je crois bien que Kyoya-nii va s'énerver encore. » Pointa tranquillement un blondinet de six ans aux yeux cannelle.

Il était à l'écart et contrairement aux deux autres n'aidait pas au rangement. Il s'occupait en effet de faire l'inventaire, une tâche qu'il prenait très au sérieux et menait à bien consciencieusement.

Les deux concernés se turent immédiatement et reprirent leur travail, non sans que Hayato ne marmonne dans sa barbe ce que l'on devinait comme insultes alors que Lambo lui tirait la langue.

Un peu plus loin se tenaient deux fillettes de huit et cinq ans qui triaient les vivres patiemment. La plus âgée avait des cheveux oranger et les yeux safran avec autour d'elle une aura de ''je-suis-une-petite-fille-innocente-et-pure'' et un sourire éclatant de naïveté, elle travaillait avec enthousiasme et fredonnait gaiement. La plus jeune possédait une unique tresse de cheveux noirs et ses yeux étaient tellement plissés qu'on ne pouvait dire la couleur de ceux-ci, elle était appliquée et concentrée sur se qu'elle faisait. A leurs cotés Bianchi supervisait la chose d'un air affectueux.

Proche d'elles se tenaient deux autres garçons l'un de dix ans et l'autre étant Takeshi. Tout deux rangeaient les différents produits à leurs places. Le plus âgé possédait des cheveux blancs courts et un pansement sur le nez ainsi que des bandages autour des mains. Il disposait d'une énergie qui semblait infinie et d'une force peu commune mais savait étonnement bien la canaliser… Pour un certain temps :

« -Ce rangement est ennuyant à l'EXTREME !

-Allons, allons Ryohei-nii, c'est presque terminé. » Tanta de le tempérer son voisin.

« -Grand frère, ne crie pas, Tsu-kun nous a demandé d'être discret tu le sais bien. » ajouta la fille aux cheveux oranges

« -Je le sais bien Kyoko mais sa n'empêche pas que je suis un homme d'action à l'extrême!

-Pff. Tu fais bien partie du club des sportifs sans cervelle. » Grommela Hayato assez fortement pour que tous l'entende.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as dit tête de poulpe ?

-Que tu es un parfait crétin, abrutit !

-TU ME CHERCHES TÊTE DE POULPE ?

-VIENT VOIR PAR LA TAS DE MUSCLES SANS NEURONES !

BAM !

Une…Deux …Cinq secondes ont passé dans un silence complet, chose assez rare d'ailleurs. A l'autre bout de la pièce se tenait Kyoya avec un tonfa dans une main alors que des particules de poussières tombaient sur le sol.

Finalement c'est Takeshi qui interrompit le silence.

« -Tu as finit de les nourrir ?

-Mmh

-Ils vont bien ?

-Mmh

-Ils n'ont besoin de rien d'autre ?

-Mmh

-J'irais les voir plus tard alors.

-As-t-on besoin de refournir l'autre réserve Kyoya ? » Demanda Bianchi pas du tout perturbée par l'échange précédent.

« -Il faudra re-stoker de quoi faire des explosifs et des graines pour oiseaux.

-C'est noté ! » Déclara le blondinet.

« -Merci Futa. » Répondit Bianchi.

C'est à se moment qu'entrèrent Tsuna et Mukuro, Le plus jeune jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans les alentours avant de demander :

« -Ou sont Chrome, Uni et Haru ?

-Uni s'est endormit on l'a installé dans la chambre le temps qu'elle se réveille, Haru est partie se changer et Chrome est allé les chercher.

-Où en êtes-vous au niveau du rangement ? Les réserves sont-elles suffisantes ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Tsuna-nii, on a largement assez de nourriture et l'autre réserve a seulement besoin d'explosifs et des graines pour oiseaux.

-La pharmacie est aussi pleine à l'extrême !

-Bien, Mukuro-nii ? Tu pourras ''faire les courses'' se soir ?

-Kufufu, mais avec plaisir mon petit Tsuna.

-Je pourrai venir ? » S'enquit une voix qui venait tout juste de rentrer dans la pièce.

Alors que tous se retournaient ils virent Chrome qui les avait interpellés accompagné d'une fille de huit ans aux cheveux puce et aux yeux acajou. Elle était pleine d'énergie et souriait avec enthousiasme. A ses cotés se tenait une fillette de cinq ans aux cheveux sarcelle et aux yeux saphir qui bien qu'encore un peu emplis de fatigue observaient son entourage avec douceur et affection.

« -Haru est de nouveau là ! » Déclara la jeune fille se pointant énergétiquement du doigt.

« -Tu ne nous as pas manquée idiote. » Rouspéta Hayato.

« -Hahi ! Tu est injustement méchant, arrête de m'embêter.

-Bonjour Uni, bien dormi ? » Demanda la plus âgée à la plus petite ignorant l'altercation imminente. Ce à quoi Uni répondit d'un hochement de tête avant de réprimer un bâillement. Mukuro s'adressa alors à sa petite sœur.

« -Tu sais bien que c'est dangereux ma petite Chrome…

-Je peux me défendre. » Le coupa-t-elle décidée.

Mukuro laissa un sourire affectueux et légèrement fier s'étendre sur ses lèvres.

« -A vrai dire sa m'arrangerai que quelqu'un garde un œil sur lui, merci Chrome.

-Oya, oya ? Insinuerait-tu que j'attirerais quelques troubles que ce soit mon petit Tsuna ?

-Je n'insinue rien, je constate les faits puis je m'adapte en fonction de ceux-ci. Je commence à en avoir assez de t'expliquer que tu ne dois pas forcément terroriser nos fournisseurs. Surtout si nous sommes dans le besoin de re-emmagasiner certains éléments… » Débita-t-il un peu exaspéré.

La personne concernée fit mine de trouver que le mur face à lui possédait un intérêt des plus prenant alors que le prénommé Hibari laissa sortir un petit ricanement immédiatement repéré par le petit brun.

« -Cela vaut aussi pour quelqu'un que je ne nommerais pas mais qui à tendance à frapper avant de négocier… »

Le ricanement cessa immédiatement et Tsuna continua comme si de rien n'était.

« -Ceci étant dit, et maintenant que tout le monde est présent, je vous attendrais à coté afin que nous puissions finalement faire le point avant de manger. » Il tourna finalement les talons, et après un court silence le reste des occupants de la pièce suivirent son exemple.


	3. Chapter 3

Voila le troisième chapitre, un peu long et la fin un peu brusquée mais j'espère que sa ira tout de même. Pour ceux qui attendent la première génération, désolé mais se sera pour le prochain chapitre, promis !

Merci à Audragon pour avoir mis mon histoire en story-alert

Je remercie aussi Azuria1 et Shiragiku-chaan pour avoir mis mon histoire en favoris

Sans oublier magyk-celte pour ses commentaires et désolée mais la rencontre n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, je vais vous faire poiroter encore un peu...

Kyara17 J'espère que tu aimera se chapitre aussi, la raison de la présence de chacun des personnages est déjà dans ma tête mais rien n'est écrit pour l'instant. Ça sera une surprise :-P

Sharo-Chan et inukag9 merci encore pour les noms je les trouvais pas V_V

Lokiitama merci pour tes conseils, ils m'ont vraiment été utiles pour décider de l'orientation de mon histoire ainsi qu'écrire la fin de ce chapitre et le début du prochain, merci encore !

love-fic-manga Il n'est pas là se chapitre mais Primo sera la le prochain chapitre, promis !

Shiragiku-chaan Et voici de nouveau les Chibi X Génération !

Merci spécial à inukag9 parce-qu'elle a la patience de lire et commenter mes deux séries depuis le tout début et que parler de la fin du monde avec elle est, j'ai découvert récemment, un excellent passe temps.

Je crois avoir tout dit... Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Cette nuit là<p>

La réunion terminée tous partirent se coucher, seul Tsuna était encore debout, enfin assis. Être installé dans le canapé de la salle à manger, qui était la pièce centrale de la maison, lui permettait de se détendre. En effet ici il pouvait aller et entendre tout ce qu'il se passait d'une chambre à l'autre lui permettant d'intervenir facilement en cas de problème.

Il avait sa propre couche dans la chambre des garçons mais il n'y restait que le temps de vérifier que tous s'endormaient tranquillement puis partait confirmer que tout allait bien chez les filles. Généralement Bianchi était également debout à cette heure là. Elle le rejoignait un moment dans sa ronde le rassurant sur l'état du reste de sa petite famille avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit puis d'aller se coucher à son tour.

Sauf, bien sûr, si c'était au tour de son jeune frère de ''faire les courses'', dans ce cas elle s'installait, après leur patrouille, aux cotés de Tsuna et tout deux discutaient jusqu'à qu'elle s'endorme ou qu'Hayato ne rentre.

Tsuna laissa sa tête aller en arrière se détendant légèrement grâce à la douce musique des souffles et ronflements de son drôle de ménage. S'il fermait les yeux et écoutait il pouvait distinguer chacun d'entre eux, leurs antiques étaient présentes même dans leurs sommeils. De la manière extrême de Ryohei de ronfler au doux sifflement de I-pin en passant par la légère et presque silencieuse respiration de Uni sans oublier les marmonnement de Hayato ou les relativement fréquentes exclamations de la plupart dont Haru et Takeshi.

Il ne bougea plus et profita de cette accalmie pour remettre de l'ordre dans ces pensées. Il avait en effet beaucoup à penser se soir là. La réunion avait soulevé certains dangers qui leurs pendait au nez depuis un certain temps.

Bien que l'influence d'une famille plus puissante ait pu assourdir la violence qui fut il y a peu de temps omniprésente, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose pour eux. De plus beaucoup d'aléas récents étaient à prendre en compte : Malgré le fait que _leurs_ disparition n'était pas à craindre, après tout ils savaient parfaitement se défendre, mais un mois sans aucunes nouvelles était en effet inquiétant. Ou étaient donc passés Xanxus et sa bande ?

De plus avec leurs absences ils perdaient des sacrés renforts, sans compter le fait que c'était autant de contacts et de fournisseurs en cas d'urgence en moins. De plus les bandes alentours s'enhardissaient de l'absence de l'épée de Damoclès que Xanxus et les autres formaient.

Ils avaient intérêt à être prêt à tout et n'importe quoi. Les réseaux de trafic gelés tout comme la répression de la corruption était pour eux un bien comme un mal mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'inquiétait. Les futures mesures possibles étaient le vrai problème.

La possibilité que le pouvoir monte à la tête de cette famille récemment formée mais déjà si puissante l'effrayait un peu. Tout pouvait tourner pour le pire, la situation pouvait devenir encore plus épouvantable qu'avant les mesures et ils seraient dans les premiers à en souffrir. L'autre chose qui le taraudait au sujet des actions des Vongolas est le fait qu'ils semblaient attaquer tout ce qui nuisait à l'ordre et au confort des citoyens, or leurs larcins n'aidaient pas l'ordre de la ville et il se demandait quand les gangs seraient visés à leurs tours.

A ce moment là l'enfer risquait de se déchaîner sur eux et il ignorait comment se sortir d'une telle impasse. Devraient-ils s'enfuir de la ville et trouver un nouvel endroit pour vivre ? Devraient-ils chercher à entrer dans un orphelinat au risque de se retrouver séparé, voir persécutés ? Non hors de question d'utiliser les voies officielles c'était trop risqué et ils avaient décidés qu'ils resteraient toujours ensemble comme la famille qu'ils formaient maintenant. Il ne laissera rien se mettre en travers de leurs chemin et il savait que les autres étaient de son avis.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés... Non, depuis qu'ils s'étaient trouvés les uns les autres ils avaient commencé à former une vraie famille et le temps passé ensemble n'avait fait que renforcer leurs liens. Rien ne les sépareraient à présent, quoi qu'il arrive.

Cette certitude lui permit de se détendre un peu, il avait une confiance totale envers sa fratrie adoptive et leurs liens bien que n'étant pas de sang était plus profond et plus puissant que ceux de n'importe quelle famille.

Mais le problème restait entier, que faire si la situation empire ? La plupart pourraient se débrouiller s'ils devaient se séparer mais pas tous... Bien qu'il ait enseigné ses 'trucs' pour survivre dans la rue, certains étaient encore des débutants et d'autres n'avaient que cinq ans. Il lui fallait faire des groupes selon leur expérience et leurs 'débrouillardise' pour augmenter leurs chances de survie...

C'est ainsi que le temps passa alors que perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que le soleil était couché depuis bien longtemps. Ce n'est que le cliquetis du mécanisme de la porte d'entrée que Shoichi avait installé qui le ramena à la réalité.

Shoichi ... Son départ lui aussi avait été un coup dur pour eux même si aucun d'entre eux ne l'admettrais jamais : c'était quelqu'un d'incroyablement doué avec ses mains et il leurs avait fabriqué plus d'un engin utile. Leurs armes et bien d'autres choses avaient été fabriqué ou amélioré par le jeune garçon et tous lui avaient été profondément reconnaissants.

Avant que Tsuna ne le rencontre, Shoichi survivait en faisant des petits travaux à droite à gauche avec sa mère et sa sœur,elles avaient vite vu son potentiel et l'avaient encouragé à bricoler tout ce qui lui tombait sous les mains. Elles avaient également économisé pour lui offrir des outils décents, et malgré leur pauvreté et les taquineries de sa mère et sa sœur, il parlait toujours de cette époque avec une voix pleine d'affection et d'une certaine nostalgie.

Tout cela avait cessé cependant lorsqu'un groupe de mecs en noirs avaient débarqué pour prendre le jeune homme : leurs chef avait entendu parlé du talent du gamin et voulait que celui-ci travaille à son profit. L'altercation avait mal tourné et alors que sa famille tentait de le faire s'enfuir discrètement par l'arrière. Les coups de feux ont retentit.

Plus tard il avait avoué à Tsuna que ses souvenirs de son échappée désespérée étaient flous, il se souvenait de la peur, des cris, des souffles saccadés, bref de la terreur et l'horreur du moment. Il parvint à s'enfuir et resta caché dans la planque dans laquelle sa sœur aînée l'avait placé avant qu'elle ne reparte. Assis dans cet espace confiné et sans nourriture il faillit y passer, cependant Tsuna l'y avait trouvé à moitié mort de faim et complètement déshydraté. Il l'avait donc immédiatement ramené à sa 'base' de l'époque.

Lui et le reste de la 'famille' avaient pris soin du garçon et ce n'est que bien plus tard, une fois qu'il fut relativement remis, que les autres lui avaient appris la mort de sa famille. Shoichi avait finalement décidé de rester avec sa nouvelle fratrie qui l'avait sauvé puis aidé à supporter le choc de la nouvelle. Choc surmonté par les marques d'affection dont ils l'avaient entouré, notamment les outils qu'ils lui avaient ramenés : il comprit vite que c'était ceux qu'il avait reçu de son ancienne famille. Jamais il ne les avait questionné sur comment ils l'avaient su ou les avaient obtenus, mais il en avait été profondément reconnaissant.

La vie avait ensuite repris son cour paisible (enfin, autant qu'elle pouvait l'être avec ce groupe). Un jour cependant, alors qu'il revendait une de ses inventions, accompagné de Takeshi, il croisa un homme dont l'age était impossible à deviner. Ses inventions ont tapé dans l'œil de cet homme qui c'est révélé être un inventeur de génie qui passait dans la ville visiter une connaissance et avait proposé de le prendre sous son aille. Ce qu'il avait refusé initialement, mais Tsuna et les autres l'avaient finalement persuadé de partir déclarant que s'il en apprenait plus sur la mécanique il serait plus à même de les aider dans le futur.

Un mouvement dans son dos fit sursauter le garçon qui s'était à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées sans s'en rendre compte.

« -Oya ? C'est rare de te prendre au dépourvus mon petit Tsunayoshi. » Fit une voix moqueuse légèrement teintée d'inquiétude. Tsuna était, en effet, toujours sur ses gardes et ne se laissait surprendre que lorsqu'il était malade ou qu'il s'inquiétait au sujet de quelque chose.

« -Tsuna… » Chrome était rentrée elle aussi et se trouvait aux cotés de son grand frère

« -Ce n'est rien, je réfléchissait à ce qu'il c'est passé dernièrement et j'ai pensé à Shoichi… »

Son frère et sa sœur hochèrent la tête montrant qu'ils comprenaient puis il reprit :

« -Comment ça c'est passé ?

-Rien de neuf, nous n'avons rencontré aucun problème et les transactions se sont fait sans le moindre accrochage, c'était ennuyant comme tout. » Répondit le plus âgé avec l'air désespéré de celui qui va mourir d'ennui.

C'est à se moment que le jeune garçon remarqua un mouvement blanc aux cotés des deux autres enfants, alors qu'il arrêta son regard afin d'observer la chose de plus prés, une forme blanche devenue floue par la vitesse se précipita sur lui sans qu'il aie le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

« -Je vois que vous l'avez emmenée se dégourdir les ailles. » Commenta-t-il amusé alors qu'une chouette blanche comme neige s'était confortablement installée sur son nouveau perchoir, son épaule. Elle possédait des yeux vairons étrangement assortis à ceux du plus grand des trois.

« -Elle va finir par être toute ankylosée à force de rester enfermée toute la journée.

-De plus la nuit est son élément tu le sait bien, elle est notre partenaire en crime et nous à déjà sortit de bien des mauvais pas.

-Je ne l'ai pas oublié, elle a été une précieuse alliée dans les moments difficiles, comme les autres. » Répondit le garçon tout en passant sa main le long des douces plumes immaculées de l'oiseau de proie.

Mukuro repris la parole se tournant vers son cadet tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« -Tu ne devrais pas être encore debout à cette heure, ce n'est pas raisonnable de veiller ainsi tous les soirs.

-Chacun d'entre vous m'as déjà fait la leçon une bonne centaine de fois, et les seuls à encore me sermonner à se sujet sont toi et Kyoya, même Hayato à renoncé a me faire me coucher tant que tout le monde n'est pas rentré.

-Bien, bien. Mais maintenant nous sommes là alors fonce te coucher ! Tu n'as plus d'excuses pour rester éveillé, nous sommes tous deux rentrés et intact. Vas vite rejoindre ton lit. Juste le temps de raccompagner ma petite Chrome au lit et je te rej... »

Il se tut sentant qu'on le tirait légèrement sur la manche pour se tourner vers Chrome. Celle-ci avait son index posé sur ses lèvres faisant signe de se taire à son frère avant de pointer du doigt le plus jeune. Lequel c'était endormi profondément dans le canapé s'enroulant dans la couverture qu'il avait emporté avec lui.

Mukuro laissa échapper un léger soupir avant de prendre doucement le gamin dans ses bras et de le transporter, avec certes quelques difficultés, vers les chambres, Chrome à ses talons. Après s'être murmuré un discret ''bonne nuit'' tous deux partirent dans leurs chambres respectives.

Ils auraient à faire demain.

Le lendemain matin

BOUM !

…

Tsuna grommela une série de mots inintelligibles et de toute façon sans sens réels alors qu'il tentait de s'arracher à la douce quiétude du sommeil dans lequel il était bien tenté de replonger.

« -EXTREME BONJOUR !

-LA FERME CRETIN TU VAS REVEILLER TOUS LE MONDE !

-MAIS C'EST EXTREMEMENT L'HEURE DE SE LEVER !

-POUR LES ABRUTIS SANS CERVELLE COMME TOI PEUT-ETRE MAIS PAS POUR LES AUTRES ! »

Se matin non plus il ne ferais pas la grâce matinée on dirait.

Résigné le jeune garçon se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine d'où sortait un vacarme qui maintenant faisait partie de sa routine. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les alentours et s'aperçut sans surprise qu'il était le dernier à s'être levé.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas du matin et avait aussi le sommeil plutôt lourd. Résultat il était toujours le dernier à se lever. L'avantage était qu'il n'avait pas à 'superviser' sa fratrie pour préparer le petit déjeuner, mais l'inconvénient était la façon dont il serait réveillé.

Les réveils de ses aînés n'étaient pas agréables.

Du tout.

Surtout le jour ou Bianchi avait décidé de lui faire une bonne surprise en lui préparant le petit déjeuner au lit… L'apocalypse.

« -Judaime ! Mes plus profondes excuses, je n'ai pas put empêcher cet imbécile de troubler votre repos, je suis impardonnable. »

Tsuna qui était à présent dans le couloir s'arrêta en plein milieu de son bâillement pour observer le garçon agenouillé devant lui puis poussa un léger soupir. Hayato était un grand fan des livres de Takeshi que ce dernier avait reçut de la famille de son père. Tous étaient sur les shoguns, samouraïs, seigneurs de guerre…

Bien que n'étant pas né là-bas son père lui avait tout enseigné sur la culture de ses ancêtres et même sa maison possédait un dojo traditionnel.

Tsuna avait lui aussi une certaine connaissance de la langue mais c'est une autre histoire.

Toujours est-il que le garçon s'était trouvé inspiré par cette culture ce qui avait d'ailleurs donné naissance à son surnom pour Tsuna : l'un des livres avait pour héro le dixième descendant d'un grand guerrier qui était accompagné lors de ses batailles d'un fidèle et puissant samouraï. Lequel était devenu son exemple. Expliquant ainsi ses action qui paraissaient parfois un peu… extrême disons.

En parlant du loup

« -Bonjour Tsuna, tu est finalement extrêmement debout !

-Tait toi triple andouille et excuse toi face au Judaime !

-Hayato, calme toi. Il était temps que je me lève de toute façon. Relève toi à présent. Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller aussi loin. » Déclara un Tsuna un peu mal à l'aise devant les actions de son 'bras droit' comme il aimait s'appeler.

Le gamin se releva noyant sous un flot de compliments ayant pour sujet la nature généreuse de son Judaime le pauvre Tsuna, il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise quand son frère agissait ainsi. Mais c'était une part de sa personnalité et il l'avait accepté.

« -Allons plutôt manger avec les autres, ils doivent nous attendre.

-Tu as extrêmement raison, Kyoko et les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fait ! »

Tous trois se dirigèrent donc vers la cuisine ou ils trouveraient le reste de leur famille tandis que deux d'entre eux agrémentèrent leur route par de joyeuses et énergiques insultes alors que le troisième se contenta de secouer la tête avant de tenter (vainement) de calmer ses compagnons.

Plus tard dans la matinée

« -Bonjour tout le m… »

Paf

« -Bonjour Dino.

-Kufufu, je me demande comment tu te débrouille pour toujours tomber au même endroit.

-Mmh.

-Hahaha salut Dino ! Tu viens nous rendre visite ?

-Non, il est passé dans la ruelle tellement étroite et sombre que personne n'y passe jamais puis est entré par la porte caché, à enclenché le mécanisme et est entré dans notre planque par total hasard ! Andouille !

-Ah, ça en fait des coïncidences.

-Tu as vraiment un cerveau ? Parfois j'en doute.

-Hayato, ne soit pas comme cela, voyons.

-Takeshi a raison, tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler ainsi Hayato. Dino, que nous vaut ta visite ?

-Si le Judaime le dit... » Marmonna le gamin tout en détournant le regard alors que le nouvel arrivant se relevait doucement.

C'était un garçon de tout juste onze ans aux cheveux blonds un peu plus en ordre que Tsuna et aux vêtements qui bien qu'attestant de ses nombreuses chutes étaient en bon état et d'excellente qualité si on les comparait à ceux des autres enfants.

Il souriait d'un sourire sincère et chaleureux mais légèrement douloureux alors qu'il frottait sa bosse nouvellement acquise.

« -Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'une raison pour visiter 'miei fratelli sorelle' ? » Il se dirigea alors vers le groupe pour serrer dans ses bras tous les occupants de la pièce et tous eurent droit à l'embrassade du gamin, même les plus ermites qui le laissèrent faire.

Tous avaient l'habitude des antiques du gamin et rien ne l'empêcherait de saluer correctement sa fratrie. Même les promesses de morsures d'un enfant particulièrement solitaire ne l'empêchera pas de finalement subir le même sort.

C'est pourquoi Dino s'en sortait maintenant sans rien de cassé après avoir fait son bonjour quasi-quotidien. Bien que ne vivant pas avec les autres il se savait appartenir à se drôle de groupe, et même si personne ne savait rien de lui tous l'avaient accepté et personne ne chercherait à en savoir plus que ce que celui-ci leurs avait raconté.

Une fois que tous lui aient (plus ou moins) rendu son embrassade il se tourna vers Tsuna qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard puis soupira.

« -J'ai entendu dire que la situation empirait ses temps-ci alors je suis venu vous voir » avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres. Les autres répondirent par un rire, un sourire amusé ou un simple haussement d'épaule. »

Finalement le visage de Tsuna s'assombrit alors qu'il se tourna vers le garçon soudainement sérieux par le fait que tous prenaient un air grave

« -Dino, nous avons prévus un gros coup se soir.

-Comment-cela ?

-Comme tu le sait déjà les choses sont devenues instables ces derniers temps et nous avons décidé de faire un coup d'éclat dans le quartier Nord-Est.

-QUOI ?

-Pff pas la peine de nous crier dans les oreilles comme ça, crétin des alpes. On est pas sourds, et on n'a pas l'intention de le devenir.

-Voyons Hayato, on peut comprendre sa réaction, n'est-ce pas Ryohei-nii ?

-Tu a extrêmement raison Takeshi, c'est normal d'avoir une réaction extrême pour une nouvelle extrême !

-M-m-mais pourquoi ? C'est du suicide de s'attaquer à cette zone. C'est juste à côté du seul endroit ou les plus riches s'installent. La sécurité y est décuplée et la plupart des habitants de cette zone sont dans la mafia ou dans d'autres entreprises illégales. Les attaquer est ni plus ni moins que suicidaire, je te le répète !

-Tu le sait déjà, les gangs du coin commencent à s'enhardir et vont jusqu'à agir au grand jour. On ne peut pas laisser la situation empirer. Le groupe le plus puissant après celui de Xanxus se trouve là. Si on fait assez de bazar leurs 'voisins' réagiront et si nous parvenons à nous éclipser à se moment Nous pourront les laisser s'occuper du reste. Ce sera une intimidation parfaite !

-Tu ne peut pas laisser la police agir ?

-Dino, franchement ! Tu n'est pas idiot ni complètement naïf je le sait. Les forces de l'ordre n'agiront pas tant qu'elles ne seront pas acculées et seul une demande express des 'nobles' pourra les faire bouger. Et si on attends encore que la situation dégénère, non seulement ça deviendra dangereux pour nous mais en plus les Vongolas risquent de réagir.

-Et en quoi est-ce un mal ? »

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel personne ne pipa mot, estomaqué par ce qu'il venait de dire.

« -Voyons Dino, il s'agit d'une famille MAFIA et tu demande quel est le mal à les laisser agir...» Tenta de raisonner Tsuna

« -Mais avoue que ce qu'ils ont fait pour le calme de la ville...» Commença Dino

« -Petit un : C'est une entreprise illégale, petit deux : les premiers touchés en cas de répression se sera nous, petit trois : qu'ils s'achètent une conscience en 'aidant nos braves citoyens' ne me touche pas.

-Bien, bien, je vois bien que quoi que je dise vous le ferez tout de même. Promettez moi juste d'être prudent, je ne pourrais pas vous suivre dans ce coup là.

-Pas grave, on comprends. On va simplement vérifier que tout est prêt et on agira au moment ou les lampes sont allumées. »

Dino hochât la tête laissant échapper un léger soupir avant de proposer son aide qui fut immédiatement acceptée.

Ils se préparèrent alors à la nuit mouvementée qui se présentait devant eux.

A l'entrée de la ville

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année se tenait debout dans la rue encore vide, il avait des simples vêtements de voyage ainsi qu'un petit sac sur l'épaule et regardait les immeubles avant de marmonner

« -Bon, maintenant que je suis là autant commencer à visiter tout de suite, Gio à dit qu'il voulait terminer rapidement avec ça...»

Il avança lentement avant de engouffrer dans une ruelle ou même ses cheveux d'un roux tournant au rouge foncé devenaient invisible.


	4. Chapter 4

Désolé pour le retard, je vient juste de finir de l'écrire, j'ai perdu toutes mes données il y a pas longtemps et j'ai du tout réécrire... N'hésitez pas à me dire si je me suis trompée quelque part. Et désolé pour ceux à qui j'avais promis l'apparition de Giotto. Plus j'écrivais, plus son apparition s'éloignait pour finalement se placer dans le prochain chapitre T_T

Bref, voici mes remerciements pour les gentils lecteurs qui ont pensé à moi, je vous aime ! (Je suis un peu trop hyper aujourd'hui V_V) Sans rire, sa me motive vraiment de savoir que vous prenez le temps de commenter ou que vous suivez mon histoire.

Merci à Rebornx3 pour avoir mis mon histoire en Story Alert et favoris. Sa me fait vraiment plaisir, merci.

Merci à arala87, Miare C. Nuvela et KHR-G27FaN pour avoir mis mon histoire en Story Alert

Audragon, Merci ! Je suis heureuse de voir que l'atmosphère te plait, j'espère que ce chapitre tiendra tes expectations !

inukag9, Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Heureusement que tu est là sinon il faudrait que je t'invente !

Merci à Xnekochix pour avoir non seulement mis mon histoire favoris mais aussi mon profil O_O C'est la première fois que sa m'arrive... Merciii~

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Dans le ''Repaire''<p>

« -Donc je récapitule, en première ligne nous avons Lambo, Hayato-nii et Onii-san. Faites le plus de dégâts possibles mais ne vous faites pas attraper.

-Bien Judaime !

-EXTRÊMEMENT COMPRIT TSUNA !

-PAS LA PEINE DE BEUGLER COMME CELA IMBÉCILE !

-C'est toi le plus bruyant des deux Déra-brutit.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT FICHU BOVINE !

-Stop. » La voix était étrangement calme et posée mais suffit à clouer le bec aux garçons, Tsuna, satisfait du silence continua comme si de rien n'était

« -Takeshi, je veut que tu t'occupes de les distraire avec Bianchi-nee et Mukuro-nii. Kyoya-nii je compte sur toi pour faire le guet, ceci dit si tu a l'occasion d'ajouter du grabuge, n'hésite pas.

-Hahaha, Ok !

-Ne t'en fait pas mon petit Tsunayoshi, je connais mon rôle.

-Mnh

-Je les garderais à l'œil, ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna.

-Ensuite Chrome ira avec moi pour récupérer Haru alors que les plus jeunes s'occuperont de l'arrière et des soins d'urgence au cas où. Kyoko tu est responsable de 'l'arrière-garde'

-Bien, Tsu-kun !

-Compte sur nous Tsuna-nii, pas vrai I-Pin, Uni ?

-Oui !

-Hahi, le prince charmant sauvant sa princesse des griffes d'une bande de malfrats, c'est si romantique...

-Pfft, une bande de malfrats que tu as volontairement infiltré, de plus tu n'as rien d'une princesse.

-Pourquoi est-tu si cruel Hayato, Haru ne te le pardonnera pas !

-Comme si ça m'intéresse, tien !

-Hahi ! Haru ne te parle plus maintenant.

-Sa me fait une belle jambe, stupide femme.

-Hayato. » Le garçon concerné se figea alors que Tsuna déclara.

« -Tu n'est pas obligé d'être aussi dur avec elle, tu devrais t'excuser tu sait. Elle n'as rien dit de mal. »

Un marmonnement inaudible pour les oreilles non entraînées aux excuses d'Hayato se fit entendre alors que le plus jeune continuait en se tournant vers Haru.

« - Haru, Je veux que tu soit très prudente sur se coup là. Ils risquent d'être suspicieux et si tu as le moindre doute n'hésite pas et reviens-nous, d'accord ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna-kun ! Haru fera de son mieux ! Ils ne comprendront pas ce qui leurs tombera dessus !

-Je te fait confiance Haru, bon, tout le monde sait ce qu'il as à faire. Nous commenceront l'opération entre chien et loup. Haru, tu lancera le signal quand tu sera en position le départ sera annoncé par Hayato, au fait tu as bien des 'bombes plein-la-vue' en réserve.

-Bien sur ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Judaime, tout est sous contrôle !

-D'accord, c'est bon pour tout le monde ? Pas de questions ? Bien, alors maintenant les positions...

Plus loin dans la rue

« -Ça n'as pas tellement changé par ici » Grommela la figure sortant des ruelles pour se diriger vers la rue principale. Une fois arrivé, le jeune homme fit une légère pause pour observer les alentours avant de repartir.

Il marchait tranquillement regardant les différents stands emplis de nourriture et d'objets du quotidien placés à présent devant les boutiques. Il était encore tôt, et bien que le soleil se soit déjà levé on pouvait encore voir une légère rosée sur les plantes environnantes. Il faisait encore un peu frais et certains magasins n'étaient pas encore ouverts. La ville commençait tout juste à se lever.

Les rares personnes déjà sorties de chez eux faisaient leurs achats de la matinée, se préparant à la journée naissante et en profitaient pour papoter tranquillement des dernières nouvelles locales devant les magasins.

Lorsqu'il passa à coté d'une boulangerie, le fumet se dégageant de la boutique rappela à son estomac qu'il n'avait toujours pas pris de petit déjeuner et celui-ci rappela à l'ordre son propriétaire en protestant vigoureusement à coup de gargouillement furieux.

Le jeune homme se décida donc de mettre fin aux protestations de son ventre en entrant dans l'échoppe.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Le magasin était plutôt grand et agréable. Quelques habitants faisaient la queue pour acheter leurs pain alors que le boulanger servait ses clients avec le sourire tout en prenant part à la discussion animée d'une bande de commères qui attendaient tranquillement leurs tour.

Se décidant finalement à entrer, l'inconnu s'avança discrètement vers la file d'attente remontant son col pour cacher légèrement quelque chose de rouge sur la droite de son visage. Inutile de se faire remarquer.

Il s'approcha prudemment sans se faire repérer puis se plaça à la fin de la file pour finalement attendre patiemment son tour.

Alors qu'il observait la ligne de clients s'amenuiser il tendit distraitement l'oreille aux racontars que s'échangeaient les pipelettes. Écouter les ragots locaux peut parfois s'avérer utile...

« -...Et mon fils m'a envoyé cette robe de la capitale !

-Elle est superbe ! J'en suis jalouse !

-Mais vous avez entendu les rumeurs sur M. Medici et Mlle Rotolo ? Le médecin aurait rendu visite à celle-ci après qu'elle ait fermé sa bouquinerie. Et ils auraient passé la soirée ensemble.

-Vraiment ? Vous pensez qu'ils...

-Pourquoi pas ? Je l'ai entendu d'une amie de la sœur de ma voisine de palier pas plus tard que tout à l'heure ! »

Parfois.

« -Au fait M. Panini, j'ai entendu dire que vous avez été dévalisé il y a peu... »

Le jeune homme sembla se tendre soudainement alors que son attention était maintenant pleinement concentrée sur la conversation en face de lui.

« -C'est un peu fort vous savez, cependant c'est vrai qu'on m'as volé et pas plus tard qu'hier.

-Que c'est-il donc passé ?

-Et bien, c'était durant la matinée, je venais de sortir une fournée de pains et de les placer sur l'étalage avant de commencer à servir mes clients lorsque j'ai remarqué deux marmots, une gamine et un petiot qui devaient avoir dans les sept-huit ans à tout casser. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de pouvoir faire de mal à une mouche alors je les ai laissé faire ce qu'ils voulaient tandis que je m'occupais de mon commerce.

-Et, alors ? Qu'ont-ils fait ?

-Absolument rien, ils se sont contenté de se placer devant ma vitrine, du côté des pâtisseries. Ils ont ensuite observé les gâteaux avec l'air gourmand de n'importe quelle marmaille. J'ai seulement remarqué qu'ils zieutaient un gâteau en particulier, un de bonne taille, mais pas le plus gros ni le plus voyant et pas le plus cher non plus.

-Mais comment vous êtes vous fait volé ?

-J'y arrive, je rendais la monnaie quand j'ai entendu un bruit pas croyable venant de dehors. Je suis donc sortit en catastrophe avec le reste de mes clients qui devaient aussi se demander ce qu'il se passait.

-Oh ! Vous parlez de ce boucan de se matin ? Je l'ai entendu de l'autre bout de la rue mais il y avait tellement de monde que je n'ai pas pu voir ce qu'il c'était passé.

-Et bien il s'agissait d'un gaminot d'un dizaine d'années qui faisait des pompes, des flexions, des étirements et tout autre échauffements sportifs.

-C'est donc un gamin de dix ans qui faisait de l'exercice qui était aussi bruyant ? J'ai du mal à vous croire.

-Et pourtant. Toujours est-il que peu après le marmot à commencé à demander s'il y avait parmi les gens qui l'entourait des volontaires pour être son partenaire et échanger quelques coups dans un match de boxe amical. Des adultes ont joué le jeux et c'était un spectacle amusant à regarder, surtout que le p'tiot avait une sacré force pour son âge.

-Que c'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Il à disparu aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu. Personne ne c'est vraiment rendu compte quand il est partit et pourtant il était le centre d'attraction. Enfin, je suis donc rentré dans ma boutique pour m'apercevoir que des pains manquaient.

-Et les coupables étaient les enfants dont vous aviez parlé ?

-Yep.

-Comment pouvez vous le savoir ?

-A mon retour ils s'étaient volatilisés, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'as mis la puce à l'oreille. La pâtisserie qu'ils avaient fixé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés avait disparue elle aussi.

-Avez vous porté plainte ? Comme M. Macellaro ?

-Non.

-Oh ? Pourquoi donc ?

-Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient volé ma recette. L'argent avait été laissé in-touché. Ils se sont contenté de prendre du pain qui leurs sera certainement bien plus utile qu'à moi. Ce genre de gosse, on en voit crever de faim dans la rue, moi les affaires marchent bien. C'est pas quelques miches qui vont me conduire à la ruine. Et pour le gâteau, je doute que durant leurs vie ils aient souvent l'occasion d'en manger...

-Vous êtes un homme vraiment généreux M. Panini.

-Si j'étais vraiment généreux les gamins n'auraient pas besoin de voler mes pains... »

Il y eut un silence un peu gêné alors que l'homme tendit la baguette à sa dernière cliente qui le quitta avec un dernier salut un peu mal à l'aise.

C'était au tour du jeune homme qui acheta de quoi satisfaire sa faim avant de quitter la boutique et de continuer son chemin à travers la ville.

Bien plus tard, dans les rues

« -Magne toi, idiot ! Ils vont nous rattraper à ce rythme !

-Hahaha ! Désolé.

-Vite dit. Et puis c'est ta faute tout ça crétin sans cervelle !

-Tu devrais garder ton souffle Hayato, tu ne crois pas ?

-Grmpf. »

Les deux enfants couraient à toute vitesse à travers les ruelles sautant par dessus les poubelles, passant sous les planches et évitant les cul-de-sac.

Un parfait parcours de santé. Surtout que la motivation était de mise, comment ne pas l'être lorsqu'une bande de voyous mécontents et armés vous poursuivent tout en envoyant d'encourageantes insultes et promesses de morts plus sanglante les unes que les autres.

Oui, charmant.

Bref, c'était une situation assez délicate pour les deux enfants car malgré leurs connaissance du terrain, leurs condition physique de gamins de huit ans les plaçaient en difficulté. Ils commençaient à fatiguer et leurs planque la plus proche était encore loin.

Ils étaient vraiment mal partit.

A l'intersection d'une rue Takeshi attrapa Hayato par la manche faisant un léger signe de tête, celui-ci comprit le message et s'engouffrèrent dans la venelle un pari risqué mais qui pourrait les sortir d'affaire.

Continuant de courir ils arrivèrent au bout de la rue, puis tournèrent à droite quand...

Bam !

Hayato, tombé à la renverse n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se remettre. Takeshi quand à lui c'était arrête lorsqu'il avait entendu le bruit de chute s'apercevant que son 'frère' ne le suivait plus.

La seule chose qu'ils eurent le temps de comprendre est que Hayato avait rentré dans un homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui les observaient à présent avant d'entendre les cris de leurs poursuivants.

Tout deux sentirent la panique monter, ils n'auraient pas le temps de s'échapper, ils allaient se faire prendre !

L'homme poussa un léger soupir avant d'attraper les gamins par le bras et de les pousser derrière la porte encore ouverte et de la fermer rapidement.

Les enfants trop surpris pour réagir se laissèrent faire sans protester.

Lorsque leurs poursuivants atteignirent l'homme l'un d'entre eux lui lança :

« -Hey, toi ! T'aurait pas vu deux moutards qui couraient vers là ?

-Si, Ils ont tourné dans cette ruelle.

-Ok, aller les gars, on va leurs faire la peau à ces morveux ! »

Le groupe partit dans la direction indiquée par l'étranger et une fois qu'il fut certain qu'ils ne reviendraient pas l'homme ouvrit aux deux enfants qui étaient restés silencieux durant tout ce temps.

« Bien les mômes, la voie est libre.

-Hahaha ! Merci m'sieur !

-Mouais, j'dois avouer qu'on vous en doit une belle.

-T'en fait pas pour sa gamin. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence durant lequel les deux parties s'observaient.

« -En tout cas, on passera le mot à notre groupe, si vous êtes en galère ou perdu on vous aidera, cherchez la 'génération X' la plupart des gars d'ici sauront de quoi vous parlez. »

L'homme parut surprit mais se contenta de sourire acceptant leur volonté de ne pas avoir de dettes.

« -Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, et je doit dire que je cherche un endroit, vous sauriez ou se trouve...»

De l'autre côté de la ville plus tard.

Le jeune homme était finalement arrivé à destination. Il aurait certainement trouvé sans aide mais cela avait été bien plus pratique avec ses guides improvisés. Lesquels l'avaient quitté un peu plus tôt déclarant qu'ils 'avaient à faire' et il ne leurs avait pas posé de question, se contentant de leurs dire au revoir avant de continuer son chemin. Il était à présent immobile face à la battisse ou il avait sonné.

Le bâtiment était...Grand, on aurait put l'appeler splendide si la richesse employée pour le construire n'était pas exagérément étalée rendant la résidence principalement tape à l'œil et pompeuse. Il donnait l'impression de superficialité clinquante qui, il faut l'avouer représentait parfaitement ses habitants.

Les gigantesques grilles s'ouvrirent cérémonieusement afin de laisser passer l'invité. Un serviteur accompagna le jeune homme au travers des immanences couloirs déserts afin de le conduire à un salon pédantesque s'alliant parfaitement aux trois occupants confortablement installés alors autour d'une table installée au centre de la salle.

Et jurant affreusement face à la simplicité du nouveau venu.

Tout en lui criait que ce n'était pas sa place, ses vêtements simples et poussiéreux, son sac de voyage tout à fait quelconque, même sa corpulence le différenciait de ceux en face de lui :

Alors qu'il était quelqu'un de taille légèrement plus élevée que la moyenne avec une silhouette relativement fine malgré la présence de muscles attestant d'une activité physique régulière ceux en face de lui possédaient un certain embonpoint, pas au point d'être obèse mais montrant simplement que leurs affaires se portaient bien sans qu'ils aient à sortir souvent.

Ses cheveux presque rouge s'alliant à son tatouage ne faisait que le distinguer encore plus des hommes qui c'étaient maintenant approchés de lui.

L'un d'entre eux c'était approché tout en cachant mal son dégoût face à l'apparence de son hôte et déclara d'un ton affreusement faux

« -C'est un honneur d'accueillir quelqu'un de si important dans notre demeure »

L'interpellé ne fit aucuns commentaires et se contenta de retirer son manteau tout en se dépoussiérant puis s'avança à son tour prenant la main tendue avec une légère récalcitrance par son voisin.

Une fois les présentations et courtoisies d'usage échangées tous les quatre c'étaient installés autour de la table et après un court flottement l'étranger se présenta :

« Je suis venu à la demande de Primo, je suis chargé de faire un tour en ville et d'évaluer la situation. C'est pourquoi j'aurais besoin de votre coopération.

-Mais absolument ! Nous attendions le messager de notre cher Primo de pied ferme, mais maintenant que vous êtes là, pourquoi ne pas commencer à parler du sujet qui nous préoccupe ?

-Vous parlez de la violence montante parmi les gangs que vous avez rapporté ?

-Exactement, alors si les Vongolas pouvaient...

-Je ne suis en aucun cas autorisé à parler au nom de mon chef, je ne suis ici qu'en simple spectateur. Une fois mes observations terminées je repartirais faire mon rapport au Vongola Primo qui, lui, prendra la décision appropriée.

-Mais bien sur, bien sur, je ne voulais en aucuns cas vous forcer la main. Je voudrais cependant que vous rappeliez à monsieur Primo que nous soutenons son _organisation_ financièrement car la paix à été apportée dans la ville. Or si nos commerces se retrouvent entravés par quelques causes que se soit vous comprendrez que nous serons dans la regrettable obligeance de cesser nos transactions... »

Un léger tic apparut sur le visage du tatoué alors que son corps se crispait mais celui-ci retrouva rapidement le contrôle avant de déclarer d'une voix impeccablement maîtrisée malgré la flamme brûlant dans ses yeux :

« -Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt je n'ai aucune intention d'agir sans l'accord de mon supérieur et je suis certain que vous ne venez pas de menacer la _Famiglia_ qui est en total contrôle de la zone et son parrain dont la puissance est maintenant parfaitement reconnue en Italie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix était devenue glacée au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de ses lèvres et le dégoût avait depuis bien longtemps été remplacé par de la peur. Cette voix qui ne semblait laisser sortir aucune violence était bien plus effrayante que n'importe quelle explosion de colère. L'homme était dangereux. Et fâché.

« -M-m-mais certainement ! Nous n'oserions même pas avoir une telle pensée ! »

Terrifié était un bien faible mot pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Évidemment les trois hommes avaient eut à faire à des types louches voire dangereux durant leurs 'affaires' mais ils furent capable de sentir que la personne devant eux, malgré ses vêtements de seconde main était d'un tout autre niveau.

C'est pourquoi ils battirent immédiatement en retraite et se contentèrent de répondre aux questions de leurs invité.

Plus loin, dans la rue.

« -Déra-brutit, tu est en retard !

-C'est la faute de l'autre idiot.

-Désolé, désolé. On est tombé sur un gang.

-Vous n'avez rien au moins.

-Nan, y a un gars qui nous as caché d'ailleurs. On l'as ensuite guidé dans la ville, il à dit avoir un rendez-vous important.

-Ah ? Il faudra qu'on le remercie. N'est-ce pas les gars ?

-Hahi ! C'est quelqu'un de gentil, Haru veut le rencontrer, à quoi ressemblait-il ?

-On parlera de cela plus tard, il ne faut pas que Haru reste trop longtemps avec nous, ils finiront par suspecter quelque chose. On commencera l'intervention dans deux heures. Tout le monde est prêt ?... »

Deux heures plus tard avec notre cher inconnu.

« -...Ainsi nous avons obtenu les droits de la propriété et selon l'accord passé lors de... »

BOUM !

Les occupants de la pièce sursautèrent pour se précipiter vers la fenêtre. Seul le jeune homme ne bougea pas de son siège se contentant de demander :

« -Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Il semblerait que le gang s'étant installé à côté soit attaqué.

-Et qu'allez vous faire ?

-Faire régler cette affaire et partir dans l'autre résidence en attendant que tout ceci se calme. »

L'homme fut surprit de la réponse mais ne dit rien. Ses trois hôtes s'excusèrent de leurs départ promettant de terminer leurs discussion plus tard laissant ainsi leur invité seul dans la pièce.

Le temps passait lentement et le jeune homme se décida à sortir un moment voir ce qu'il se passait.

Les couloirs de la résidence était maintenant en pleine activité, les serviteurs s'activaient de tout cotés pour préparer le départ de leurs patrons. Personne ne se rendit compte que leur invité partait tranquillement dehors alors que la bataille faisait rage.

Une fois à l'extérieur l'homme s'approcha de la source du bruit et observa d'assez loin le bazar créé.

Au bout de quelques minutes la police locale intervint, les nantis avaient finalement agit.

Ce n'était pas plaisant à voir mais sa lui donnais une idée de la situation. Il s'apprêta à repartir quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Du coin de l'œil il vit une petite forme, encore un gamin. Celui-ci semblait un peu plus âgé. Deux ans de plus au maximum.

Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux plissés et perçant. Et se tenait à distance sans pour autant être complètement coupé du monde. Il semblait observer le monde de loin avec attention. Son attitude lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais il ne mettait pas le doigt dessus.

Un agent de l'ordre se dirigea vers lui et ils sentit plus qu'il ne vit la forme se tendre à l'approche du 'flic'.

« -Monsieur, vous ne devriez pas rester par ici, c'est dangereux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je comptait partir de toute façon. »

Sur ce il tourna les talons

« -Un instant, s'il vous plait !

-Mmh ?

-Auriez vous vu des enfants passer par ici ? »

Cette fois-ci il vit parfaitement la tension se propager dans le corps du gamin. Celui-ci était maintenant tendu comme un ressort et se préparait à partir en courant à tout instant.

« -Désolé mais je n'ai rien vu.

-Merci de votre coopération Monsieur.

-De rien, bonne chance pour la suite. »

Sans ajouter un mot le policier partit. L'homme se tourna vers le gamin qui n'avait pas bougé et qui maintenant s'avançait vers lui.

« -Il semblerait que nous vous devions une nouvelle faveur.

-Pardon ?

-Plus tôt aujourd'hui vous êtes venus en aide à deux membre de notre groupe. Il semblerait que nous soyons destiné à vous croiser de nouveau.

-Ah ! Tu veut parler des deux gamins qui m'ont guidé tout-à l'heure ?

-Oui.

-Ce n'était rien, disons que ça m'as rappelé ma jeunesse...

-Il n'empêche que vous nous avez aidé, et par deux fois. Il est normal que nous soyons reconnaissants.

-C'est votre groupe, 'génération X', c'est ça ? Qui a enclenché cette bataille ?

-En effet.

-Dans quel but ?

-Rétablir l'ordre. »

L'homme fut sincèrement étonné d'une telle réponse, surtout aussi simple et honnête.

Voyant l'air surprit de son interlocuteur le gamin ajouta :

« -Notre chef souhaite éviter les troubles et cette bande devenait dangereusement instable.

-Protecteurs de la ville, hein ?

-Appelez cela comme vous le voulez. »

Le jeune homme laissa un sourire teinté de nostalgie se dessiner sur son visage avant de regarder au loin. Finalement il se décida à rentrer avant que ses hôtes ne se demandent où il était passé.

L'enfant l'interpella une dernière fois lui demandant :

« -Quel est votre nom ? »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de se décider. Il se retourna, repoussant ses cheveux presque rouge de son visage laissant apparaitre un tatouage de la même couleur représentant une flamme montante sur tout le long de la partie droite de son visage.

« -Tu peut m'appeler G. »

Dans la mansion.

« -Ah ! Monsieur le messager, nous allions...

-J'en ai assez vu et entendu. Je vais maintenant rentrer faire mon rapport à Primo.

-Mais...

-Je suis désolé de partir aussi précipitamment mais il me faut rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse complètement nuit. J'espère que vous comprendrez.

-Mais certainement ! Nous espérons avoir de vos nouvelles le plus tôt possible. »

Sans attendre plus longtemps G sortit laissant les trois riches propriétaires.

Le soir à l'entrée de la ville

« -Bon, Il est largement l'heure de rentrer. Je me demande ce que tu va faire, Gio... »

Ceci dit l'homme disparut dans les ténèbres naissantes


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou ! avant de commencer : /!\ J'ignore si je pourrais sortir le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, je serais absente demain (d'ou ma sortie aujourd'hui) et je serais vraiment occupée je ferais de mon mieux mais ne promet rien. Donc Dsl pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire/!\

Voila donc Primo et sa famille comme beaucoup l'attendait...

Merci à Shiragiku-chaan et Goul por avoir mis mon histoire en Story Alert !

Merci beaucoup à Rikka Yomi et Miharu Itoe pour avoir mis mon histoire en favoris !

Merci aussi à Rebornx3 qui as mis mon profil en favoris C'est vraiment gentil, merci ;-D Mais aussi mon profil en Author Aler... O.o Je ne savait même pas que sa existait V_V Bref, merci beaucoup !

Rebornx3 c'est gentil de toute façon de commenter peu importe quand, sa fait plaisir quand même !

inukag9 pour quand ton LussxLevi ? :-P Et pour ceux qui préfèrent cette histoire je comprends largement, c'est celle sur laquelle je passe le plus de temps après tout...

Audragon, j'espère que se chapitre sur la _famiglia_ de Giotto te plaira !

Aube Crepusculaire, Ca y est ! j'ai tenus parole, aha !

Shiragiku-chaan, Merci pour tes commentaires, et voili voila la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Dans une autre ville à l'intérieur une mansion fraîchement construite<p>

La pièce était relativement grande. Elle était aérée et agréable. Lumineuse mais sombre en même temps. Un jeune homme d'une bonne vingtaine d'années était absorbé par sa tache : trier et compléter une montagne de paperasse.

Il possédait des yeux bleu ciel et des cheveux blonds particulièrement rebelles et portait un costume sombre et visiblement coûteux.

Cela faisait des heures qu'il s'usait les yeux sur ce flot d'informations diverses. Factures, rapports, demande de permissions diverses et variées…

Rien ne l'aurait dérangé de sa torture si un léger coup à la porte ne l'avait pas sauvé d'une lente et agonisante mort causée par l'ennui.

« -Entrez »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un roux presque rouge vif s'accordant au tatouage sur son visage.

« -Désolé de te déranger Giotto…

-Ce n'est rien G, que ce passe-t-il ?

-Je viens faire mon rapport sur la ville voisine.

-Celle qui c'était plaint de vols et du vandalisme des gangs ?

-Celle-là même.

-Et bien je t'écoute.

-Il y a en effet une forte présence de jeunes dans la rue et la baisse de danger plus sérieux à enhardit les différents gangs. Des gens se font détrousser ou même menacer en plein jour. La situation est devenue d'autant plus sérieuse que la bande la plus importante à disparut laissant place à une lutte pour le pouvoir entraînant les citoyens dans leurs querelles. La situation est moins sérieuse que lors de notre arrivée mais elle est redevenue instable et il est probable que les choses empirent. De plus nos financeurs menacent de nous laisser tomber si nous n'agissons pas.

-Ta version ?

-C'est un sacré foutoir et j'y ai vu des gamins obligé de voler à manger pour survivre alors que ces fichus plein de frics regardent les moins riches crever à la tâche pour gagner leur croûte.

-Je vois… Si on n'agit pas les conséquences risquent d'être terrible mais agir revient à condamner ceux qui sont livrés à eux même en gros.

-On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde Gio.

-Peut-être mais on peut faire des compromis. Prévient les autres, nous ferons un tour là-bas à titre préventif et nous géreront la situation en conséquence.

-OK, comme tu veut. Pour quand le départ ?

-Dans la semaine, j'ai besoin de finir deux trois trucs et se sera mieux si nous attendons que tout le monde soit là pour partir ensemble. De plus la ville n'est pas loin, en cas de problème important nous serons rapidement sur place. »

Giotto fit une courte pause avant d'ajouter avec un sourire complice

« -Et qu'à tu vu d'intéressant ?

-Encore ton instinct en marche, hein ?

-Je préfère Super Intuition, ça a plus de classe.

-Tu es vraiment resté un marmot Gio.

-Et tu ne m'as pas répondu.

-Ok, j'ai rencontré des gamins qui m'ont vraiment rappelé l'époque ou on avait créé la milice.

-Vraiment ? Que c'est-il passé ?

-Je suis tombé sur deux qui s'enfuyaient et je leurs ai filé un coup de main. Quand ils ont été sauvés ils m'ont remercié en disant que ils m'en devaient une. Ils ont laissé entendre que leur groupe était connut et m'ont guidé à travers la ville. Ils connaissaient vraiment bien les parages et m'ont vite aidé à faire le tour avant de m'indiquer les directions.

-Ça sonne comme quand on se fourrait dans les ennuis et qu'on devait prendre la poudre d'escampette...

-Exactement. Plus tard pendant la réunion un gang installé à côté de la mansion à fait du grabuge. Je suis sortit et j'ai à nouveau aidé un gamin alors que les flics cherchaient des marmots, j'ai rien dit et le gosse était apparemment reconnaissant. Il m'as dit que son groupe m'en devait une nouvelle puis est partit.

-Tu veut dire qu'entre ton premier et deuxième 'sauvetage' les membres de ce groupe avait déjà ta description ?

-Faut croire... Apparemment leurs but est de 'rétablir l'ordre'. C'est ce qu'a dit le gamin en tout cas.

-J'avoue que sa fait pas mal de coïncidences... Ils sont apparemment bien préparés en plus, pour avoir fait passé l'information dans leur groupe aussi rapidement. Quel est leurs nom ?

-'Génération X'... Ça vaut ta 'Super Intuition', avoue !

-Pfff... Moque toi, je dirais rien. »

Il y eut un silence seulement troublé par les froissements de papiers que Giotto c'était remis à consulter avant que G ne reprenne la parole.

« -Besoin d'aide avec ta pile de papelards ?

-Non, merci. J'ai bientôt terminé, d'ici au dîner j'aurais finit. Profites-en plutôt pour te détendre tu reprends la route avec moi demain.

-Reçut boss » Répondit G avec un léger sourire moqueur avant de partir. Lui et Giotto se connaissaient depuis leurs plus tendre enfance et avaient créé les Vongolas pour les suivre ensuite du début de leur groupe à la famille Mafia qu'il faisaient maintenant.

Durant leurs enfance tout deux avaient fait les quatre cent coups ensemble. Ils n'étaient à cette époque que deux orphelins qui tentaient de s'en sortir et le temps passé ensemble avait créé des liens très forts.

G ne connaissait pas son vrai nom, la seule chose qu'il possédait sur son identité était un mouchoir avec un 'G.' brodé dessus. Giotto avait décrété que se serait son prénom. En se temps là, la plupart du temps Giotto trouvait un moyen de les mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou et tout deux devaient s'enfuir dans une planque ou une poubelle X ou Y.

Giotto était soulagé de voir que sa position de chef de _famiglia_ n'avait pas changé la relation complice avec son 'bras droit'. G avait même pris l'habitude de se moquer gentiment de lui en agissant comme un subordonné. Ceci dit ils ne gardaient cette attitude que en privé ou avec les autres gardiens.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de trop avoir l'air familier avec les autres, il avait un rôle à jouer après tout.

Ainsi se 'jeux du chef' restait un secret entre lui et ses proches qui lui permettait de se détendre et de relativiser. Oui, il était un Parrain mafieux mais il était aussi un être humain avec sa dose de défauts et des amis proches pour le soutenir.

Le jeune homme retourna son attention à son travail, s'il voulait tenir sa promesse il avait intérêt à se concentrer.

Plus loin dans les couloirs

G marchait d'un pas vif en direction du salon principal d'où il pourrait préparer la rencontre avec une _famiglia _voisine qui s'intéressait à leur évolution et laissait entendre qu'une alliance était possible, autant dire qu'ils avaient intérêt à être prêt à tout. Surtout qu'avec leur rapide changement de statut, ils avaient besoin d'alliés puissants et influents... Vite.

Mais aussi organiser leurs sortie de la semaine. Même si se n'était pas si rare que Giotto sorte avec tous ses gardiens, pour un traité ou une invitation quelconque, c'était un casse tête de s'en occuper :

Il fallait faire en sorte que tous soient présents et rien que cela était toute une affaire, étant donné la faculté de certains de disparaître mystérieusement sans laisser de traces ou la fainéantise maladive d'autres...

Ensuite il fallait s'assurer que rien d'important ne se déroulerait durant leurs absence : visite, attaque, convocation...

Prévenir les familles alliées et s'assurer qu'elles pourraient les contacter en cas de situation d'urgence ou de message important...

Bref c'était tout un ramdam et malgré le temps et les efforts employés à ce préparer il y avait toujours des couacs.

Il remarqua alors une silhouette au bout du couloir qui le regardait avancer, laissant un léger sourire s'échapper sur ses lèvres alors qu'il ralentit le pas.

Le jeune homme portait des vêtements passe partout attestant de son récent retour de mission, lorsqu'il ne sortait pas du manoir il n'était pas rare de le voir dans le costume traditionnel de sa ville natale. Il disait que ça le calmait et lui permettait de se reposer.

Personne ne lui avait fait la moindre remarque, tous se doutaient que quitter son pays natal pour traverser les mers et vendre ce qu'il avait de plus précieux lui avait coûté et même si il ne le regrettait pas cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'être parfois un peu nostalgique.

C'est pourquoi malgré l'étrangeté de ce costume tous agissaient comme si de rien n'était.

Une fois G arrivé à son niveau l'homme lança un joyeux :

« -Salut !

-'Lut. Tu viens de rentrer ?

-Comme tu le vois. Ça c'est bien passé pour toi ?

-Je doit dire que j'ai vu des trucs intéressants j't'en parlerais tout à l'heure. Et toi ?

-Rien d'inhabituel, je vient juste de finir mon rapport j'irais voir Gio tout à l'heure. Il doit déjà avoir du travail par-dessus la tête. »

Ils se turent un instant échangeant un regard complice

« -Alors, tu as déjà parlé à Giotto ?

-Yep, on ira faire un tour en ville dans la semaine.

-Si vite ?

-Sa fait un baille qu'ils nous cassent les pieds pour qu'on aille y faire un tour. Les nobles du coin habitent ici, tu le sais.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui va me motiver pour y aller…

-Moi non plus je ne les aime pas. Et Lampo à toutes les raisons de refuser de les aider mais on ne peut pas se permettre de les ignorer plus longtemps. En plus la situation est vraiment mauvaise là-bas.

-Tu pense que Giotto à une idée de comment agir ?

-Il a parlé d'intimidation puis d'improvisation.

-Quand tu parles d'une situation mauvaise, c'est à quel point ?

-J'ai vu des gamins qui m'ont fait penser à Gio et moi quand on était gosses, il nous est arrivé de chaparder à des 'gros plein de soupe' ou faire un raid sur une bande adverse qui bougeait trop.

-Mmmh…

-Ugetsu?

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu peux passer le message aux autres ? Comme Gio a dit qu'on partirait dans la semaine je vais avoir à faire. Je m'occuperai de préparer notre expédition en attendant. Il faut aussi que j'arrange le rendez-vous de demain.

-D'accord, compte sur moi ! Je me débrouillerais pour que tous soient présents à l'heure du départ.

-Merci, tu me retires une sacrée épine du pied.

-De rien, les amis c'est fait pour ça, non ? »

L'autre ne répondit rien et se contenta de reprendre son chemin lui lançant un dernier « Soit pas à la bourre pour la bectance» avant de disparaître derrière un tournant.

Plus tard

« -Pourquoi faut-il que quelqu'un d'une importance telle que la mienne se trouve rudement transporté tel un sac de vivres, G ?

-Parce-que le 'Grand Lampo' est trop fainéant pour bouger ses miches jusqu'à la salle à manger obligeant des gens qui ont autre chose à fiche que de trimbaler un gamin trop gâté d'un point à l'autre de la maison à se déranger.

-J'allais venir, les simples roturiers dans ton genre n'ont aucune patience.

-Ugetsu est partit t'appeler dix fois en deux heures et je ferais remarquer à notre illustre Lampo qu'il n'a pas daigné nous faire honneur de sa présence. Si la manière douce ne marche pas sur les marmots dans ton genre un manant tel que moi ne peux qu'utiliser la manière forte pour arriver à ses fins. »

L'adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années aux cheveux étrangement vert c'était renfermé dans un silence boudeur après avoir marmonné un 'j'ne suis pas un gamin' qui fit simplement sourire son interlocuteur alors qu'il se contentait de mieux caler le plus jeune sur son épaule.

La position de l'adolescent n'était, il faut le dire, pas des plus agréables, avec son ventre et son bassin coincé sur l'épaule du plus âgé alors que celui-ci lui tenait les jambes l'empêchant de tomber nez à nez avec le sol tandis que la seule chose qu'il pouvait observer était le dos du jeune adulte, le sol ou le mur.

Absolument pas une situation digne de son rang... Mais il ferait avec, comme il l'a toujours fait et le fera toujours depuis qu'il avait commencé à vivre avec cette bande de plébéiens.

Et malgré leurs manières inappropriées ou la violence de certains ce n'était pas si mal. Non pas qu'il l'avouerais jamais à la brute qui osait le transporter tel un vulgaire tapis. Mais ici ou on l'avait accepté alors qu'autre part, on tentait de se débarrasser de lui, c'était agréable.

« -Hey les gars, j'ai ramené le gamin !

-Lâche moi maintenant ! J'en ai assez d'être traité comme un vulgaire fagot !

-Très bien. »

Sur ce G laissa tomber sans cérémonie Lampo sur le sol gagnant un cri douloureux et outré de l'adolescent.

« -G tu devrait être un peu plus doux avec Lampo, il est encore jeune.

-Et toi tu te laisses trop marcher sur les pieds ! Regarde, en deux heures il n'as pas bougé d'un pousse avec toi mais moi, en cinq minutes, je l'amène.

-G, je pense que tu est tout de même un peu extrême dans tes méthodes tu devrais peut-être...

-Possible mais sa marche ! »

Ugetsu poussa un léger soupir avant de s'approcher de Lambo encore assis par terre.

Une longue table trônait au centre de la vaste pièce emplie de différents meubles, vases et tableaux étonnements simples comparés au reste de la mansion.

Alors que le manoir était décoré par différents objets de luxe, la salle à manger des gardiens (différente de celle utilisée lorsqu'on avait des invités) et la salle de repos n'étaient pas pour le moins cliquant.

Ici ils n'avaient pas besoin d'impressionner les potentiels visiteurs. Une autre exception était les chambres car ici chacun faisait comme il l'entendait pour la décoration de sa propre salle.

G s'installa sur un des sièges inoccupés et attendit patiemment la suite des événements.

Tout le monde était présent ce soir. Giotto avait instauré cette sorte de règle non dite qui exigeait des gardiens de se rassembler pour le repas du soir. Les seuls excusés étaient ceux en mission ou absent pour une quelconque autre raison.

Un jeune homme en costume de prêtre avec un pansement sur l'arrête du nez avait rejoint Ugetsu s'assurant que le plus jeune ne s'était pas fait mal, un autre homme blond au regard perçant se tenait un peu à part assis sur une chaise cachant mal son mécontentement lié à l'attente qu'il avait dû subir alors que son voisin à la coupe de cheveux originale ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Il prenait même un malin plaisir à regarder la personne à ses côtés perdre peu à peu ce qui lui restait de patience.

Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de voir l'explosion de colère annoncée car les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée révélant un Giotto un peu essoufflé.

« -Désolé pour le retard, je vient juste de finir.

-Nufufu, tu n'as pas à t'en faire Giotto, sa 'seigneurie' vient juste de faire grâce de sa présence.

-Daemon, tu es rentré plus tôt que prévus, tu n'as pas rencontré de problèmes au moins ?

-Au contraire Giotto, tout c'est déroulé incroyablement bien, j'en ai donc finit en avance. D'où ma présence.

-Je vois qu'Alaude est présent également. »

Le blond assis un peu à l'écart des autres se contenta de hausser les épaules déviant son regard de Giotto pour fixer un tableau accroché au mur.

Giotto se contenta de sourire à la réaction de Alaude alors que G grommelait quelque chose de l'ordre de 'fichu anti-social, y'peut pas parler comme tout l'monde ?'

Ce à quoi tiqua légèrement le concerné avant qu'il ne regagne contenance, la seule preuve qu'il avait entendu étant le regard perçant qu'il lança à G. Lequel fut rendu par G avec enthousiasme

Alors que G et Alaude tentaient de se tuer du regard Giotto se racla la gorge tentant de regagner l'attention de tous et de stopper le duel de regards en cours.

« -Giotto, G à été horrible avec moi ! Dit lui d'arrêter de me traiter ainsi ! »

Giotto et Ugetsu ne purent s'empêcher de rire légèrement au ton larmoyant du jeune garçon, il avait tendance à agir comme un gamin de son âge ou plus jeune en présence de Giotto.

Depuis toujours Lampo avait appris à agir en fonction de son rang et seule la présence de Giotto, parfois de G ou des autres gardiens, lui permettait d'agir comme le gamin qu'il était encore.

Ceux-ci en échange le traitaient comme des grands frères l'auraient fait envers leur cadet.

G était le grand frère un peu rude qui l'énervait avec des manières un brin brusques mais qui l'avait toujours à l'œil.

Ugetsu était plus doux avec lui et était la deuxième personne à qui il se plaignait lorsque les choses n'allaient pas comme il le voulait… Ou que G venait de le frapper, ou que Daemon lui avait fait peur, ou encore que Alaude avait fait une des deux actions, voir les deux.

Le religieux était le plus enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir un petit frère, même si pour lui 'tous les hommes sont frères', et avait la douceur d'un ours ce qui entraînait parfois Lampo dans de drôles de situations.

Même Alaude et Daemon faisaient leurs rôle lui donnant parfois des conseils ou le surveillant de loin. Comme la fois ou ils avaient préparé une surprise pour son anniversaire ou quand ils avaient empêché Lampo de savoir que son père était venu dans la mansion. Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Giotto lui écoutait les jérémiades de l'adolescent quand il avait besoin, il lui offrait des friandises et lui enseignait ce qu'il savait.

Il lui avait appris à se défendre avec les autres gardiens et lui donnait toujours un rôle clef dans les différentes altercations, presque toujours en première ligne. Et si pour certains cela paraissait incompréhensible d'apprécier le fait de servir de chair à canon, Lampo était vraiment reconnaissant de cette marque d'importance…

Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il était très motivé pour faire ce qu'on lui demandait, c'était effrayant et sa faisait mal, pourquoi se précipiter vers son calvaire ?

Giotto pris l'adolescent par l'épaule avant de se tourner vers G avec une moue moqueuse, les altercations entre les deux étaient fréquentes et terminaient souvent par une bosse pour Lampo.

Les raisons initiales de la disputes étant souvent tellement anodines qu'elles étaient plus un prétexte pour se chamailler qu'autre chose. Il demanda finalement légèrement amusé :

« -Allons G qu'as tu encore fait à ce pauvre Lampo ?

-Rien, il traînait, je l'ai amené, point.

-Il m'as transporté comme un vulgaire sac tout le long du couloir principal !

-Il l'as mérité

-Non ! C'est faux !

-Si, c'est vrai.

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-N...

-Je comprends que Lampo agisse ainsi, après tout il est le plus jeune d'entre nous. G, cependant tu est sensé être l'adulte, et donc le plus raisonnable des deux. Alors pourquoi te chamaille-tu comme un enfant de cinq ans ? »

Un grommellement répondit à l'affirmation de Giotto alors que Lampo prenait place à table avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

G marmonna un dernier 't'attends rien pour attendre morveux' avant de focaliser son attention sur Giotto.

Ce dernier s'installa également à table.

« -Bien, je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes présents, Alaude, restera tu pour la nuit ?

-Non, j'ai encore du travail.

-Comme tu le voudra, c'est vrai que tu as ta propre organisation à gérer. C'est déjà bien que tu ais pu venir. N'oublie pas que nous te soutenons. »

Alaude savait que le 'soutien' n'était pas que moral, Giotto avait insisté pour l'aider à financer et installer le CEDEF étonnement le solitaire avait accepté l'offre. L'harcèlement de Giotto à se sujet avait porté ses fruits.

Alaude était tout de même reconnaissant de l'aide que ce dernier apportait à 'maintenir l'ordre' et savait que jamais Giotto ne demanderait quoi que se soit en échange de son aide. Il lui laissait une totale indépendance et en échange Alaude c'était promis de régler ses dettes, même si cela prenait du temps...

Il n'était étrangement pas tant pressé de plus avoir de raisons d'observer cet étrange personnage qu'est Giotto Primo.

« -Bien, maintenant que tout est réglé mangeons ! Nous parlerons des événements de la semaine plus tard. »

Sur ce tous s'installèrent plus confortablement autours de la table. Le prêtre commença sa prière insistant avec énergie à ce que tous participent. Son énergie débordante finit par venir à bout des plus récalcitrants et tous participèrent à la prière jusqu'au dernier 'Amen'.

Alors que tous commencèrent à manger le prêtre resta un instant sans bouger, perdu dans ses pensées et anormalement calme.

« -Knuckle, tu devrait manger, tu doit avoir faim et il serait dommage de gâcher ce repas n'est-ce pas ? »

Giotto le regardait dans les yeux avec douceur et force, Knuckle lui sourit alors avant de se mettre à manger.

Giotto avait toujours sut quand il se replongeais dans le passé, dans ses péchés. Bien que tous ne connaissaient pas ses circonstances personne ne faisait référence à quoi que se soit de sa vie avant sa vocation. C'était un tabou que personne ne brisait et Giotto veillait à ce que cela reste ainsi.

Qui ferait confiance à un serviteur de dieu avec du sang sur les mains ? Une réponse : Giotto.

Tous avaient pris l'habitude de le secouer lorsqu'il partait dans une de ses séances de réminiscences au point qu'il lui semblait que le poids de ses actes pesaient moins lourd sur ses épaules.

Leurs regards plein de confiance et d'amitié lui permettait de ne plus se voir comme un monstre. A leurs contacts il lui semblait redevenir humain, il lui semblait qu'il pouvait être pardonné pour ce qu'il avait fait.

« -Tu es étrangement silencieux Daemon, est-ce à cause de l'absence d'Elena ? »

A ces mots Daemon manqua de s'étouffer avec le contenu de son verre. Reprenant sa contenance il se contenta d'ignorer la remarque tout comme le regard amusé des hommes à ses cotés.

Son faible pour la jeune femme n'était passé inaperçu aux yeux d'aucuns de ses compagnons et Giotto lui avait assuré que c'était réciproque, quelque chose avec son intuition qui le lui disait.

Bref, au résultat tous en profitaient pour se moquer copieusement de lui, il ne méritait pas cela !

C'est vrai que durant sa vie il n'avait jamais pensé à quelque chose comme l'amour. Il était partit à la guerre pour trouver le succès, avait été dégoûté de la chose lorsqu'elle avait tourné en tuerie. Des honneurs il en avait eu comme l'indiquait son costume, mais c'était quelque chose de doux-amer.

Il avait rencontré Giotto et trouvé un nouvel objectif et l'idée d'avoir une famille ou même simplement devenir un couple lui avait paru si lointain.

Giotto lui avait donné un nouvel objectif à se consacrer, il l'avait écouté durant ses doutes et maintenant le soutenait dans ses parfois maladroites tentatives de se rapprocher de celle dont il ne pouvait être indifférent.

C'était un ami, un vrai ami qu'il respectait et aiderait de toutes ses forces en cas de besoin.

Alors que tous mangeaient aucuns ne remarquèrent le regard affectueux que leurs portait le 'Boss' alors que celui-ci se souvenait de toutes les fois où il avait faillit abandonner. Sans leurs soutiens il se serait écroulé plus d'une fois. Sans eux il se sentirait vide.

Le repas une fois terminé Giotto se leva, son visage soudain sérieux puis pris la parole :

« -Je vais donc commencer cette réunion par la sortie que nous ferons dans la semaine et la visite de... »

Oui, sans sa famille il n'était rien.


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà le chapitre 6

Avant quoi que ce soit je me dois de remercier Lokiitama qui as accepté de beta-reading mon histoire, ce chapitre est le résultat de sa coopération, donc on dit : Merci Lokiitama :-P

Ensuite merci à Shiragiku-chaan et Goul pour avoir mis mon histoire en Story Alert

Merci à Maso-chan pour avoir mis mon histoire en favoris !

Rebornx3 Et voila la suite, désolée de la semaine à vide... J'espère que ce chapitre permettra de me faire pardonner.

Inukag9 mmmh je me demande si Reborn était auteur dans sa vie... Ce serais là qu'il aurait peaufiné sa nature sadique.

Audragon Merci pour le commentaire ! Et voici le chapitre promis !

Askwee Cette fois-ci pas de fautes à écorcher les yeux car Tada~ Mon chapitre est corrigé ! Merci qui ? Aller un indice, j'en parles plus tôt. ;-P

Maso-Chan Thanks again for reviewing ! It means a lot to me !

Lokiitama comme je l'ai dit plus tôt et dans nos échanges, merci d'avoir accepté de me corriger.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>~Dans une mansion à l'orée d'un village d'Italie~ <em>

'Tap tap tap'

'PAF'

La porte s'ouvrit en claquant, révélant une chambredans laquelle tout était parfaitement paisible...

_..._

Jusqu'à présent.

« -Papa ! Debout c'est aujourd'hui que nous allons les voir ! »

Le lit était immense et le jeune garçon fut obligé de l'escalader puis de tracer son chemin à travers oreillers et draps afin d'atteindre la forme recherchée,enroulée dans les couvertures desquelles avait émergé un léger grommellement_._

« - Aller Papa, lève-toi ! Maman est déjà partie, on va être en retard !

-Bien, bien je me rends, je suis debout. Voilà ! »

L'homme se redressalentement afin de s'asseoir sur le lit_,_ avant de regarder son jeune fils dans les yeux et de lui adresser unsourire.

« -Comment était ta journée d'hier ? »

Le gamin qui eut soudain l'air mal à l'aise se mit à observer le mur qui semblait être soudainement devenu un sujet passionnant à ses yeux.

« -Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, j'ai été sage toute la journée.

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été absent toute la journée et la soirée d'hier à cause d'une réunion que je ne suis pas au courant des péripéties de mon propre enfant. »

L'enfant en question ne dit rien pendant un instant, digérant l'information avant de demander :

« -Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant ?

-Depuis le premier jour, où tu es rentré tellement tard que nous étions sur le point d'organiser des recherches. Tu étais rentré, sale de la tête aux pieds, et avec tes vêtements troués. Et, détrompe moi si j'ai torts, mais c'est aussi à partir de cet instant que tu as commencé à disparaître durant la journée pour rentrer avec tes affaires en sale état...

-Désolé Papa, je...

-Ne t'excuse pas. A la place, pourquoi ne pas me raconter tes aventures en chemin ? D'ailleurs, j'ai rencontré ceux à qui nous allons rendre visite dans ce genre de vagabondage.

-C'est vrai ?

-Absolument ! Je compte sur toi pour me divertir en me racontant tes péripétiesdurant le trajet, d'accord ?

-Oui ! »

L'enfant paraissait rassuré par le ton doux et compréhensif de son père, alors que celui-ci repartit gaiement vers la porte son père lui lança :

« -Dit à Romano de se tenir prêt, tu peux inviter son fils Romario si tu le veux. Et n'oublie pas :Il faut que nous soyons là-bas afin de supporter nos alliés, la famiglia à qui nous allons rendre visite as besoin du plus de soutien possible et ma présence là-bas donnera plus de poids à ce que dira leur chef. Nous autres, Cavallone, sommes une ancienne famille respectée, qui protège ses membres tout comme ses citoyens, et tout cela en étant toujours prêts à soutenir ses alliés. Souviens toi bien de cela Dino.

-Oui Papa !

-Bien. Maintenant, fonce. Le temps de me préparer et je descends. »

Le jeune Dino obéit sur le champ et, alors qu'il venait de tourner au coin de la porte, on entendit le son sourd faisant penser au bruit d'un corps entrant en collision avec le sol qui fut suivit par les marmonnements de Dino, avant que ce dernier ne reprenne sa course.

Le Boss des Cavallone se contenta de sourire affectueusement avant de sortir du lit. Une longue journée les attendait.

_~Dans la ville elle-même~ _

Silence...

Ce matin Tsuna se réveillait par ses propres moyens.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit.

Ce n'était pas normal, absolument pas.

Il avait un drôle de pressentiment, or, avec le silence ambiant cela ne pouvait qu'en être un très, très mauvais.

Un de ceux qui annoncent la fin du monde, mais en plus angoissant.

Bref, inutile de dire que le plaisir de s'être réveillé par lui même et non pas par un événement peu agréable provoqué par un membre de sa fratrie était, à présent, légèrement altéré.

Sonpremier réflexe ?Observer les alentours. Rien à signaler, il était seul dans la salle, et il n'avait rien noté d'inhabituel non plus.

Pouvait-il donc en déduire qu'il était sauf de se lever et d'aller jusqu'à la cuisine ?

D'après son expérience à gérer sa petite famille... Non.

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, c'est pourquoi malgré son instinct de survie qui lui criait de rester au lit et d'y faire le mort pour le reste de la journée, il se décida à sortir de la chambre.

Après quelques pas la sensation dans son estomac ne fit que s'accentuer, et, en s'approchant de la cuisine il comprit que c'était là que se trouvait la source de son angoisse. Il posa sa main sur la poignée deporte et prit une grande inspiration.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il sut que la réponse à toutes ses questions se trouvait dans cette salle. Et en effet, une vision d'horreur se présentait sous ses yeux.

Un non initié aurait simplement vu une jeune fille cuisiner gaiement observant avec attention ce qu'elle préparait. Mais pour lui et pour tous les résidents de la maison cette scène ne représentait qu'une chose : une catastrophe à venir...

Bianchi cuisinait.

Ces deux mots dans une seule et même phrase ne pouvait qu'impliquer différentes promesses de longues et agonisantes douleurs.

« -Ah, tu es debout Tsuna ? Aujourd'hui, nous avons décidé que ce serait au tour des plus âgés de cuisiner.

-Aaaah... Et pour quelle occasion ?

-Et bien c'est tout simplement plus juste, le matin, ce sont généralement mon frère et Takeshi, ou bien les filles qui s'occupent du repas, et le midi et le soir tu prends les choses en main. Pour une fois vous pourrez vous reposer.

-Hum, ce n'était pas nécessaire tu sais je suis certain que...

-Pas la peine de me remercier ! Ça me fait plaisir d'aider mes petits frères et sœurs. Aller, sort de là, maintenant !

-Mais...

-Trêve de bavardage ! Zou ! Sort de là, ta grande sœur s'occupe de tout !

-…Bien, Bianchi-nee. »

Tsuna partit donc, détenant finalement l'explication de ses mauvais pressentiments. Non pas que cela le soulageait de quelque façon que ce soit.

Bianchi-nee était parfaitement consciente du potentiel de ses recettes. Étant une experte en poisons et contrepoisons, cela venait de soi. Mais le seul problème restant qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte que ses habitudes durant ses préparations 'spéciales' se manifestaient également lors de sa confection des repas. Ceci rendait donc vite la dégustation de ses plats périlleuse.

Tsuna fut donc obligé de se contenter d'un repli stratégique vers le salon. Si sa matinée commençait ainsi,...

_~Dans une mansion maintenant connue~ _

« -Gio ! »

'Toc toc toc'

« -Grmpf...

-Gio, dernier avertissement : si tu ne sors pas je te préviens que la porte ne tiendra pas.

-Mmmmh...

-C'est pas une excuse.

-Pfff !

-Je veux te voir dans la salle à manger dans dix minutes, si tu as ne serait-ce que deux secondes de retard,chefdes Vongola ou pas, je t'y amènerai par la peau du cou. »

Sur ce, des bruits de pas se firent de plus en plus lointains alors qu'un son attestant du mouvement du résidant de la chambre fut finalement audible.

Giotto, l'occupant de la pièce, quise tenait à présent assis sur son lit baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Une urgence de dernière minute l'avait tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit et son sans cœur de meilleur ami ne le laissait même pas faire un semblant de grasse matinée…

…

La vie est parfois injuste.

Il se leva tout de même, partant à la recherche de ses habits pour faire un brin de toilette avant de rejoindre les autres.

Il savait parfaitement que G était toujours parfaitement sérieux lorsqu'il proférait des menaces, il en avait fait plusieurs fois l'amère expérience durant leur enfance.

Il est vrai qu'il l'avait parfois mérité, mais bon, ce n'est pas une raison. G était vraiment très inventif lorsqu'il s'agissait de punir quelqu'un. Or sa cible principale avait toujours été Giotto, même si Lampo avait prit sa place ces derniers temps...

Il faut dire qu'à présent, c'était l'une des seules personnes à avoir le cran de lui remonter les brettelles lorsqu'il n'agissait pas comme un 'boss'... Ou qu'il se mettait dans une situation où il risquait ostensiblement sa vie, ce qui arrivait malheureusement à intervalles réguliers. Trop au goût de ses amis et gardiens.

Bref, cela ne servait à rien de ruminer ses pensées ainsi, il avait intérêt à se préparer rapidement. G n'était pas le seul à manquer de patience dans le manoir.

Sur ce, Giotto se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau avant de soupirer. Entre son 'travail', l'accord avec une famille voisine en vue et la visite des Cavallone, c'était certain : Une longue journée l'attendait.

_~Dans le ''Repaire''~ _

« -Mais pourquoi donc dans le salon ? »

C'était la question qui tourmentait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant le pauvre Tsuna. En effet celui-ci s'était fait expulser de la cuisine quelques instants plus tôt et avait reçut l'interdiction formelle de rentrer dans la pièce principale de la maison de la part d'Hayato qui y bricolait quelques-uns de ses explosifs lui prohibant définitivement l'entrée de la salle.

C'est vrai qu'il pouvait lui arriver d'être très maladroit, mais pas au point de faire exploser la maison, tout de même.

Enfin, normalement…

Bon, c'est vrai, il avait mis le feu au dernier bâtiment où il avait utilisé un explosif. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'une décharge électrique suffisait à faire une étincelle, que l'étincelle en question suffirait à faire sauter le projectile et que la sortie de gaz était si proche ?

Il n'était pas devin !

C'est donc plutôt déprimé qu'il prit le chemin de la sortie, afin de faire le tour des environs. Initialement, c'était à de Takeshi et Ryohei de le faire mais ils étaient tout deux 'trop occupés' pour y aller.

Ça ne le gênait pas de faire les courses pour les autres, mais ce n'était pas leur genre de donner leur part du travail à quelqu'un.

C'est pourquoi ça lui faisait bizarre, mais, étonnement, cela ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment.

Il sentait bien que quelque chose était en train de se préparer, mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Il était cependant certain que si ça avait été dangereux, il l'aurait sentit. C'était un don à la fois étrange et extrêmement utile chez lui : Il était capable de sentir le danger.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de précis mais sa première impression sur les situations ou les gens auxquels il faisait face s'étaient toujours révélés exactes et très utiles.

Comme, par exemple, lorsqu'il avait rencontré ses frères et sœurs Il avait immédiatement senti qu'il pourrait leur faire confiance, il avait aussi sentit qu'il devait s'efforcer à les connaître, et à les comprendre.

Car il avait su que ce seraient des gens importants pour lui et chacune de ces rencontres étaient à présent gravées dans sa mémoire.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait en se moment.

Alors qu'il passait dans le couloir la voix de Bianchi, l'aînée de sa petite famille, se fit entendre.

« -Hey, Tsuna ! Où vas-tu ?

-Dehors, je dois faire un tour.

-Parfait ! Est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper de récupérer ce qui est inscrit sur cette liste ? Ce n'est pas spécialement urgent mais je suis trop occupée pour sortir, avec le repas à faire pour tous... Tu comprends ?

-Je veux bien… Mais il n'y avait personne de disponible ?

-Tu sors de toute façon, cela ne te gênera pas de faire un petit détour, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh, non pas vraiment. Je suppose que je n'ai pas tout à fait le choix. »

Il attrapa la liste tendue par Bianchi avant de continuer son chemin vers la porte tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur le bout de papier. Se figeant net.

Les éléments à récupérer sur la liste étaient non seulement placés systématiquement hors de sa route, mais en plus se trouvaient à l'opposé les uns des autres...

…

Il allait y passer des heures.

_~Dans le manoir~ _

« -Bonjour tout le monde !

-Neuf minutes quarante-cinq secondes. C'est juste mais acceptable.

-G, c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire de bon matin ?

-Si tu avais été en retard j'en aurais eut bien plus à dire, mais je ne pense pas que ça t'aurait fait plaisir. »

Après un léger soupir, Giotto s'installa à son siège et observa ses compagnons.

Un Lampo partiellement éveillé se tenait dans un coin tout en marmonnant ce qui devait être une série d'insultes adressées à un homme aux cheveux presque rouge, lequel l'aurait brutalement tiré du lit, si on en jugeait le pyjama froissé qu'il portait encore.

Ugetsu quant à lui se tenait à ses cotés, il étaiten pleine forme, comme tous les matins. Chose pour laquelle Giotto était plutôt admiratif ; Jamais il n'avait vu cet homme de mauvais poil le matin. Il possédait une positivité à toute épreuve et accueillait les premiers éveillés avec le sourire.

Tous les matins Ugetsu se levait assez tôt pour s'exercer à l'art du maniement de l'épée puis rejoignait la salle à manger ou il attendrait patiemment que le reste des occupants de l'immense maison descendent.

Le tout avec un sourire inaltérable, à croire que le jeune homme ne possédait pas les mots 'pessimisme' et 'grognon' dans son vocabulaire.

Ça n'avait cependant rien à voir avec Knuckle qui, quant à lui, débordait d'énergie au saut du lit pour s'écrouler le soir avant de redémarrer sur les chapeaux de roues dès le lendemain. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs absent pour l'instant.

Certainement à l'église vu l'heure qu'il était. Le prêtre avait toujours eut un emploi du temps chargé. Il se levait aux aurores à peu près en même temps que Ugetsu puis entamait son entraînement intensif.

Si cela pouvait paraître étrange venant d'un serviteur de dieu, Giotto était persuadé qu'il s'agissait à la fois de vieilles habitudes de son ancienne activité sportive, et un moyen de se vider la tête afin de ne pas avoir le temps de penser à autre choses. Notamment du passé.

Ensuite, il allait à l'église pour la messe et y faisait des sermons. Finalement, il faisait un tour à l'hôpital qu'il avait mis en place. En tant qu'ancien sportif, il s'y connaissait lorsqu'il fallait soigner quelqu'un. Lequel marchait principalement grâce à la générosité d'une âme charitable pas si inconnue.

Même si le chef des Vongola avait voulu que son soutien soit anonyme, les locaux et les membres de la famille se doutaient fortement de l'identité de cette 'énigmatique' personne qui faisait régulièrement des dons à l'ensemble hôpital/orphelinat voisin fréquenté par Knuckle.

Tout le monde jouait le jeu cependant,et personne n'avait jamais évoqué l'affaire.

Un autre absent ce matin était Alaude. Ce n'était cependant pas étonnant : Ce dernier utilisait en fait rarement sa chambre, et dormait principalement dans les bureaux de son organisation. Il perdait ainsi moins de temps, n'aillant pas à se balader à gaucher et à droite pour aller dormir. De plus, entre le CEDEF et son travail au sein de la police il ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer trop de temps dans la mansion des Vongola.

Le fait qu'il soit présent du repas de midi jusqu'à celui du soir était déjà beaucoup. Certaine fois, cependant, il lui était arrivé de passer la nuit au manoir. Il savait que la porte était ouverte à toute heure pour lui.

C'est pourquoi personne ne savait vraiment s'il serait présent ou non, mais cela n'avait jamais dérangé personne. Pas même les cuisiniers qui se levaient à minuit pour préparer un repas supplémentaire ou les domestiques arrangeaient sa chambre.

Daemon, lui, était partit plus tôt se matin là… Une histoire de _famiglia_ mineure qui bougeait un peu trop.

Il avait annoncé hier soir qu'il en profiterait pour partir en reconnaissance pour leur prochaine sortie. C'était le genre de boulots qu'il appréciait, aller en premier sur le terrain sans que Giotto ne le lui demande était une habitude qu'il avait prit et qui s'était souvent révélée utile.

De plus, ce n'était pas rare pour lui de s'éclipser de la mansion sans raison officielle, mais en général il prenait tout de même la peine de prévenir Giotto de ses déplacements.

C'était quelqu'un de responsable et prévenant, en général. Et cela même si on le voyait souvent regarder d'un air amusé les disputes ou situations embarrassantes qui arrivaient à ses collègues. Il semblait toujours savoir où se trouver pour être au bon endroit au bon moment, et quant on lui en faisait la remarque il se contentait d'hausser innocemment les épaules. Innocence démentie par la lueur dans ses yeux et le sourire moqueur à ses lèvres.

G, quant à lui, était presque toujours présent. Ami d'enfance de Giotto et co-fondateur des Vongola, il était considéré comme l'homme de confiance, le bras droit du 'grand chef'. Que se soit pour un accord ou un rendez-vous tout passait par lui. Il était chargé de préparer l'emploi du temps de Giotto, ainsi que de l'organisation des diverses rencontres et urgences auxquelles leur organisation devait faire face.

Si l'on voulait parler à Giotto, on s'adressait à lui, si on voulait un tête-à-tête avec Giotto aussi, si on souhaitait savoir où se trouvait Giotto, G était le premier à trouver. Bref, Si on voulait contacter le chef des Vongola il fallait passer par lui en premier.

Ça leur avait évité pas mal de problèmes car ce Grand Naïf de Boss avait tendance à accepter toutes entrevues sans hésitation, ce qui exaspérait ses proches, dont G.

Le nombre de fois où, à cause de son cœur d'or et de sa confiance aveugle, le soi-disant dirigeant d'une famille mafieuse c'était trouvé face à face à des assassins...

Non pas qu'il se soit déjà fait blessé : Sa 'super intuition' l'avait toujours prévenu à temps et aucun incident grave n'était à déplorer.

Mais ceci ne faisait pas plaisir pour autant à G, ni aux autres, d'ailleurs.

C'est donc d'un commun accord que ses compagnons décidèrent que le rôle de G serait de vérifier et s'assurer de la sécurité de chacune des entrevues entre Giotto et un étranger quel qu'il soit.

Enfin, pour l'instant, Giotto s'était installé à coté de G et de Ugetsu, après avoir réconforté un Lampo boudeur et tous commencèrent le repas.

_~Dans la planque quelques instants plus tôt~ _

Alors qu'un Tsuna complètement déprimé sortait de la planque à pas lourds, une petite voix se fit entendre dans la cuisine.

« -Tsuna-nii est sortit ?

-Oui, vous pouvez vous montrer maintenant, Fuuta, Chrome, Mukuro.

-Kufufu... Merci Bianchi. S'il était entré dans la cuisine ou le salon il aurait tout vu et la surprise de ce cher Tsunayoshi aurait été gâchée.

-Je ne comprends tout de même pas pourquoi le fait de me voir cuisiner le découragerait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il ne devrait pas être aussi gêné face à un membre du sexe opposé. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de sa sœur.

-Hum, Bianchi-nee ?

-Oui Chrome ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le problème...

-Tu as raison Chrome, il faut que je dise à Tsuna de ne pas prendre autant en considération le fait que je sois une femme, même si c'est un comportement de gentleman, il n'a pas besoin d'aller aussi loin pour sa sœur.

-... Si tu le dit Bianchi-nee.

-Qu'y a-t-il Fuuta ? Tu semble pensif.

-Je me demande comment sa se passe pour les autres... Qu'en dit tu Mukuro-nii ?

-Mmmh... Si ma mémoire ne me joue pas de tours Ryohei est partit chercher des ingrédients de ta liste, Fuuta ,alors que Kyoya est partit chercher le gâteau que ma petite Chrome nous a ramené sans même que Tsunayoshi ne s'en rende compte. Une fois que nous l'auront, nous pourront le décorer. Les autres sont chargés de la décoration, et pour maintenir notre 'cible' occupée, les commissions que nous lui avons confiées lui seront suffisantes.

-J'ai choisit les lieux les plus éloignés les uns des autres et les choses les plus difficiles à trouver.

-Si c'est toi qui à fait la liste, Fuuta, je suis certaine qu'il y passera un bon moment, aussi débrouillard qu'il soit.

-Merci Bianchi-nee.

-Je me demande si tout se passe bien à côté... »

_~Dans la pièce voisine~ _

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches crétin de pseudo épéiste ! »

Takeshi se trouvait sur une petite échelle, les bras tendus vers le haut avec la position de quelqu'un qui tentait d'accrocher quelque chose. Chose qui était d'ailleurs tombée sur le garçon au tempérament explosif qui tenait l'échelle en question.

Lequel exprimait son mécontentement avec énergie.

« -Hahaha, Désolé Hayato, ça m'a échappé des mains.

-C'est facile de s'excuser mais on aurait été mal si tu l'avais déchiré. L'autre idiote en aurait fait tout un fromage.

-Allons, sa peut se comprendre, les plus jeunes se sont vraiment donné du mal pour faire la banderole.

-Tsck, Imbécile.

-Hayato, ce n'est pas parce que tu t'en veux d'avoir refusé l'accès à la salle à manger que tu dois être aussi désagréable avec Takeshi ou dire des méchancetés sur Haru. »

Le concerné marmonna dans sa barbe, détaillant à quel point il n'aurait pas dû parler ainsi au Judaime quelque soit la situation, et caetera ...

-Ah, tu es de retour à ce que je vois Kyoko. As-tu finit les décorations ?

-Oui et non. La plupart sont terminées mais il en reste encore quelques-unes à finir. Haru à insisté pour que je vienne vous aider à placer les décorations terminées en attendant.

-Super, on ira plus vite avec une paire de bras supplémentaire !

-Il me tarde de voir la réaction de Tsu-kun !

-Hey, vous allez m'ignorer encore longtemps ou l'un d'entre vous me vire se truc de la tête ? Je vous préviens que si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, je te laisse tomber crétin des îles. » Déclara Hayato, maintenant sortit de sa dépression.

« -Désolé, désolé, me voilà. Passe-moi l'autre bout, cette fois-ci je ne le lâcherait pas. Promis !

-T'as intérêt. Hey, Kyoko ! Vient nous aider plutôt que rester les bras ballants !

-J'arrive ! »

'BLAM !'

« -Ah, Kyoya-nii ! Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Je suis venu déposer ça. »

Sur ce il s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce, déposa son colis et fit demi-tour, sans ajouter un mot.

Étonnement Hayato ne fit aucune remarque et n'insulta personne...

Ce devait être à cause de ce qui était maintenant sur la table.

En effet, à présent, reposait au centre de la pièce un gâteau sur lequel était écrit gauchement un 'Bon anniversaire Tsuna!'

_~Pendant ce temps en ville~_

« JE NE TROUVE EXTRÊMEMENT PAS ! »

Ce fut ce qui raisonna dans les oreilles des occupants de la ruelle les rendant momentanément sourds.

Le jeune garçon ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et passa de vitrines en vitrines à la recherche de ce qu'on lui avait demandé de chercher.

Il faut dire que le fan de boxe qu'il était avait tendance à rapidement oublier les choses, c'est pourquoi sa fratrie avait pris pour habitude de toujours lui donner une liste où étaient inscrits les produits à récupérer et leurs emplacements.

Chose qui devenait inutile s'il la perdait...

Chose qui était le cas à présent.

Voilà pourquoi depuis presque une heure ce dernier tournait en rond en cassant les oreilles des gens alentours.

Il avait tout de même repéré la zone dans laquelle il devait chercher et il n'avait, heureusement, perdu sa liste qu'à la fin des courses. Il ne manquait plus qu'à trouver quel élément manquait à ses achats.

Alors qu'il était en pleine recherche, martyrisant involontairement au passage l'ouïe des citoyens dans un rayon d'au moins un kilomètre, il tomba presque littéralement sur un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Chose étonnante, il aurait dû l'entendre arriver, il y avait une limite à être distrait tout-de-même.

Il avait beau être parfois un peu décalé et sauter les détails, mais il savait dire lorsqu'un homme venait d'une autre ville ou qu'il était un résident.

« -Et bien voilà un jeune garçon plein de vie, tu sais jeune homme, tu me rappelles fortement quelqu'un.

-Je suis extrêmement désolé monsieur. Rien de cassé ?

-Tu lui ressembles de plus en plus.

-A qui ?

- Rien d'important, pourrais-tu m'indiquer le chemin jeune homme ?

-Mais bien sur ! Je peux vous conduire extrêmement n' importe où ! »

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser au sujet du garçon, il avait beau oublier facilement les choses, il savait parfaitement se déplacer dans la ville comme n'importe quel membre de sa 'famille'.

De plus aider quelqu'un en difficulté était une bonne action, prendre un peu de son temps pour guider cet homme ne le dérangerait pas, et ses parents lui avaient appris à aider son prochain. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait ignorer les problèmes d'une personne.

Mais n'oubliait-il pas quelque chose ?

Bah, il verrait ça plus tard.

« -Pourrais-tu, dans ce cas, me conduire à la place principale ?

-Je vous y amènerai à l'extrême ! »

Sur ce, le jeune sportif partit en trombe, laissant l'adulte en plan, obligeant ce dernier à le suivre tout en allongeant le pas afin de ne pas perdre de vue le plus jeune.

« -Nufufu... Il te ressemble décidément beaucoup Knuckle. »

Sur ce tout deux disparurent dans les ruelles de la ville.


	7. Chapter 7 partie 1

Saaaluuut ! Finalement de retour, pour vous poster un... Demi-chapitre.

NON, Ne tapez pas !_  
><em>

J'ai eut beaucoup de retard à l'écriture de ce chapitre et le temps que je le complète ma beta était prise par ses études (ah, notre ennemis commun à nous autres les psedo-auteurs et auteurs en herbe) tout cela pour dire que j'ai décidé de mettre en ligne la première partie du chapitre (la plus ou moins corrigée), je posterais le chapitre complet quand... Et bien quand il sera complet en fait.

En tout cas désolée pour le retard, merci pour votre patience et que personne ne s'inquiète je ne laisserais pas tomber cette histoire même si les sorties sont irrégulières et que je met du temps à publier un nouveau chapitre.

Merci à Yuuri81, Narume, Mistykeiry, ao no oni, Katsuri-san, MangaLoveee, Dark Bless, katsuchan21, yu-chan-x3, Azuria1, Sephra, laure59, Maso-chan, Nympha-san, Vargas Famiglia, Akayui, Ellewyl et Junoan pour avoir mis mon histoire en Story Alert

Mais aussi de nouveau à Yuuri81, Narume, Mistykeiry, Dark Bless puis ayumi16, fanfa2112, katsuchan21, Sephra, Mangadu81, zorchide, luciole eteinte et Ellewyl pour avoir mis mon histoire dans leurs favoris !

Désolée pour mes trois derniers lecteurs qui ont laissé des commentaires à qui je n'ai pas répondu, d'habitude j'utilise directement le lien pour répondre... Enfin.

Lu-chan, j'étais heureuse de voir que mon histoire te plaisait, ça m'as fait vraiment très plaisir que tu laisse un message à chaque chapitres ^^. En espérant que ce mi-chaptitre te plaise ;-)

MangaLoveee, même si ce n'est pas un chapitre complet, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout de même ^^

tsunayoshi, et voila la suite espérée !

Katherine Tiger, yu-chan-x3 et Vargas Famiglia et bien d'autres à qui j'avais promis de sortir mon chapitre il y as des mois désolée (dont mon petit frère), j'espère pouvoir trouver plus de temps libre (la fac c'est bien plus prenant que ce que je pensait T_T) en tout cas merci de votre patience !

Maso-chan, j'espère que le début du chapitre vaut au moins une partie de l'attente ^^

Shiragiku-chaan, merci beaucoup pour ton avis et tes messages. Ça fait toujours immensément plaisir ;-)

laure59, Mangadu81, merci d'avoir commenté et voila le chapitre promis ! (du moins une partie)

luciole eteinte, merci encore d'avoir pointé ce défaut, j'espère que mes prochains chapitres seront plus compréhensibles.

Rebornx3, Encore merci d'avoir commenté ce chapitre, lire tes messages est toujours incroyablement motivant, parfois c'est ce qui me remotive à écrire et peaufiner la trame ^^ !

Audragon Ah, combien rêvent de la rencontre Giotto/Tsuna ? Et bien non, ce n'est pas encore l'heure de la confrontation, je vous ferrez poiroter encore et encore ! Nufufufu~

inukag9... Que ferais-je sans toi ? Merci de commenter et de toujours être là ^^, maintenant que j'ai plus de temps pour moi ne t'étonne pas si je vient faire un petit tour voir ce que j'ai manqué X-P

Et bien sûr merci à Lokiitama pour corriger non seulement mes fautes d'autographe et autre ainsi que d'aider à rendre mon texte plus compréhensible !

Voilà, en espérant que je n'ai oublié personne. Et évidemment en remerciant ceux qui suivent mes histoires ;-)

Oh, et j'ai changé le 'rating' puisque mon frère (11 ans) c'est mis à lire cette histoire aussi, les futurs chapitres que j'avais prévu de faire plus sombres seront allégés et garderont le même ton initial plus doux. Par conséquent rien de trop sanglant ne sera mis dans cette histoire.

Maintenant que tout est dit, Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>~Sur la rue principale~<em>

« -Donc, si je comprends bien,tu vis ici avec tes frères et sœurs.

-C'est extrêmement ça ! »

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une demi-heure que Ryohei guidait Daemon d'un point à l'autre de la ville et tout deux étaient toujours en pleine discussion.

Il faut dire que Daemon était sincèrement curieux au sujet de ce garçon qui ressemblait tant à un certain prêtre de ses connaissances. De plus en dialoguant ainsi avec un gamin des rues, il savait qu'il en apprendrait plus sur ce qu'il se passait réellement dans la cité qu'en se renseignant auprès des autorités.

Ryohei, quant-à lui, était absolument ravi de pouvoir aider son prochain tout particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'aussi extrême. Et puis il adorait de toute manière parler de sa famille et des extrêmes journées qu'ils passaient ensemble.

C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi tout deux parlaient avec enthousiasme. Enfin, il s'agissait plutôt de Daemon qui posait des questions auxquelles Ryohei répondait à grand renforts d'extrêmes adjectifs.

« -Et combien êtes-vous ?

-J'ai quinze frères et sœurs en tout. Et ils sont tous extrêmes ! »

La réponse du gamin laissa l'adulte bouche bée durant une bonne minute, Ryohei totalement ignorant du trouble qu'il avait causé à son interlocuteur, ajouta à la cantonade :

« -Mais il y en a un qui est extrêmement parti, et l'autre n'est pas là à l'extrême, aujourd'hui.»

Finalement Daemon retrouva son aplomb et interrogea de nouveau ce Knuckle en culotte courte_._

« Comment cela ce fait-il que tu aies autant de frères et sœurs ? C'est un nombre assez important.

-Ah, ça ? En fait nos parents sont extrêmement différents. Je n'ai qu'une seule petite sœur, elle s'appelle Kyoko, mais les autres sont aussi ma famille à l'extrême ! Tsuna nous a toujours dit que les liens du temps ne sont extrêmement pas importants !

-Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt dire : les liens du sang ?

-C'est extrêmement quelque chose comme ça !

-... Et vos parents ? »

Le plus jeune se tut, étonnement silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Daemon comprit qu'il venait d'aborder un sujet sensible et attendit donc de voir si l'enfant allait répondre. S'il ne disait rien il changerait de sujet.

Il avait beau avoir une réputation quelque peu effrayante parce qu'il aimait 's'occuper' de ses victimes par d'innovants et ingénieux procédés que les mauvaises langues allaient même jusqu'à qualifier de sadiques, il n'appréciait pas spécialement faire souffrir les enfants. Surtout sur des sujets dans ce genre.

On aurait même pu dire qu'il était étonnement doux avec les plus jeunes...

…Si tous ceux qui lui avaient fait la remarque n'avaient pas finis terrorisés à vie, baragouinant des propos incohérents au sujet de monstres à tête de melons armés de faux ou de sceptres.

Mais le fait était bel et bien là, car, malgré son absence de pitié lorsqu'il consacrait son attention à ses joue... Souffres-doul... Ennemis, il ne levait pas la main sur les femmes et les enfants. Du moins, Tant qu'il pouvait l'éviter. Un assassin reste un assassin, homme ou femme, vieux ou jeune.

Il ne laissait évidemment personne dire qu'il s'agissait d'instinct paternel, d'inclinaison sentimentale ou quelques bêtises de cette sorte ! Il s'agissait plutôt une sorte de code moral qu'il avait gardé de son éducation.

Mais ce qui était certainement le pire était que les enfants l'appréciaient également. Nombreux furent traumatisés en voyant le terrifiant Daemon se transformer en papa poule dés qu'il était entouré d'enfants.

Heureusement, avec son travail au sein des Vongola, ce n'était pas chose courante pour lui d'être en contact avec les enfants.

La santé mentale de ses 'collègues' n'en était donc pas directement menacée.

C'est à ce moment que Ryohei se décida prendre de nouveau la parole :

« -La plupart d'entre nous n'ont plus de famille et ceux qui ont encore de la famille n'aiment pas en parler. Ma sœur et moi avons perdu la notre i peu près un an.

-Elle te manque n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais nous avons une nouvelle famille maintenant. Et cette fois-ci, je la protégerai à l'extrême ! »

Daemon observa le garçon retrouver son enthousiasme et sa flamme à la mention de sa fratrie, c'était amusant à voir.

Il était curieux de voir les autres membres de cette 'famille'...

« -Et il y a aussi mon partenaire ! On en a presque tous un, sauf Chrome et son frère, ils ont extrêmement le même ! Il y a aussi Bianchi, Kyoya et Takeshi qui en ont plusieurs.

-Un partenaire ? Qu'est-ce ?

-C'est avec lui que je pars lorsque ce que j'ai besoin d'un extrême soutien ! Il est toujours extrême et lui et moi on s'entend aussi extrêmement bien ! Dès qu'on peut on joue extrêmement ensemble !

-Et bien il m'a l'air d'être 'extrêmement' bien ce fameux partenaire. Qui est-il ?

- Il s'appelle Kangaryu et c'est un extrême Kangourou !

-Nufufu... J'ai dû mal entendre.

-Et parfois, on s'entraîne à l'extrême tout les deux ! Mais comme Tsuna a dit qu'il attirerait extrêmement l'attention, on ne sort extrêmement pas souvent. Et puis... »

Daemon regarda le gamin bouche bée pour la deuxième fois de la journée, tandis que ce dernier continuait de parler. En quelques minutes ce marmot avait réussi à le laisser sans voix par deux fois.

Décidément ce garçon était très intéressant...

_~Dans le centre ville~_

« -Je ne comprends pas en quoi acheter des serviettes à motifs est si important ! »

Pour Tsuna c'était maintenant clair, on se fichait de lui.

Il avait commencé à avoir des doutes lorsqu'il avait fait le tour des boutiques animalières à la recherche d'une laisse pour hérisson...

Qu'il avait finit par trouver d'ailleurs, il était quelqu'un de persévérant après tout.

Par la suite, lorsqu'il avait appris que le fruit qu'il cherchait depuis presque une heure n'existait pas, il avait pris sérieusement en considération le fait qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une farce.

Mais là trouver des serviettes décorées par des palourdes et des tétines sur fond marin, on se moquait ouvertement de lui !

La question était : Pourquoi ?

Sa famille n'était pas du genre à lui jouer des tours et même si l'un de ses frères, Mukuro pour ne pas le nommer, aimait le taquiner parfois, ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de collaborer avec les autres pour s'amuser aux dépends de quelqu'un.

Il avait tendance à tenter de prendre le plus grand nombre de victimes dans ses facéties pour pouvoir ensuite profiter du spectacle, tranquillement installé à un point d'observation légèrement à l'écart.

Autant dire que ceci ne portait absolument pas sa signature.

Même s'il ne doutait pas que Mukuro, certainement mis dans la confidence, trouvait la situation hilarante.

D'un autre côté la possibilité d'une erreur dans la liste était nulle, même si Bianchi avait été celle qui lui avait présenté la liste ce n'était pas son écriture. Il était positif sur le fait que l'auteur de cette liste soit Futa. Or ce dernier était bien trop pointilleux pour donner un inventaire erroné quel qu'il soit.

Chose étrange d'ailleurs, car lorsque Bianchi demandait à quelqu'un de faire des courses, elle s'occupait elle même d'écrire ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle préférait également faire elle-même ses commissions, car les autres avaient parfois du mal à trouver certains éléments, et risquaient de se tromper quelque part.

Comme la composition de poisons ou d'antidotes requérait une précision irréprochable durant la fabrication et le choix des ingrédients, elle préférait s'occuper de toutes les étapes. Et quand elle était trop occupée pour le faire, elle demandait généralement à Hayato de s'en occuper, étant le seul d'entre eux qui savait exactement ce dont avait besoin sa sœur. Un des avantages de se connaître depuis la naissance...

Tsuna quant-à lui, était un professionnel lorsqu'il s'agissait de survivre dans la rue, d'élaborer et de peaufiner des plans d'action, de trouver des contacts dans n'importe quel milieux et de négocier ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin, ainsi que tant d'autres choses qu'il avait apprit sur le volet.

Il savait même plutôt bien cuisiner grâce au temps passé à aider sa mère, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, bien qu'il soit parfaitement incapable de différencier le chanvre indien du persil séché...

Bref, pour résumer Bianchi faisait toujours sa propre liste puis partait elle même faire ses achats, et, dans les rares fois ou elle déléguait cette tache à l'un d'entre eux, Hayato s'en chargeait. Par conséquent le fait que _**lui**_, Tsunayoshi Sawada, se retrouve à faire des courses pour Bianchi écrites par Futa était hautement improbable…

… Mais pas impossible. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il continuait ses recherches depuis maintenant près de deux heures. De plus, il savait que sa petite famille n'agissaient pas au hasard, donc s'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un canulars il était certain qu'il aurait une explication logique à son retour.

Il avait par conséquent décidé de continuer à suivre cette liste de courses.

Dut-il y passer la journée il compléterait cette liste, foi de Tsunayoshi !

Mais quand-même, des fraises en cette saison...

_~Dans le manoir~_

Dans son office Giotto s'occupait de compulser une petite liasse de papier, profitant du calme qu'il devinait éphémère. Surtout dans cette maison.

Ô combien il avait raison...

« -GIOOOO ! »

/Clac/

/Boum/

« -Qu-qu'est-ce qui ce passe G ?

-Tu me demandes ? As-tu la moindre IDÉE de ce que tu as fait ? »

Devant l'air perdu et dépité de Giotto, G se calma lentement en prenant de longues inspirations avant de regarder son chef d'un air qui, bien qu'encore énervé, paraissait surtout résigné.

Son ami d'enfance était un 'boss' exemplaire dans la plupart des cas. Ça, il ne pouvait dire le contraire : en partant de rien, il était arrivé à contrôler la famille mafieuse connue aujourd'hui pour sa soudaine montée de puissance.

Il savait également remonter le moral de ses hommes et se faire entendre dans les réunions de famille mafieuse bien plus anciennes et respectées. De plus tous ses employés le respectaient autant que lui et il était parvenu à obtenir de sa _famiglia _une confiance et dédicacions totale.

Ils ne leurs avait, évidement, jamais demandé un tel dévouement mais la jeune tête de la famille possédait un charisme certain, ainsi que des idées sur la façon de gérer son groupe qui apportaient espoir aussi bien aux mafiosi free-lance qu'aux renégats d'autres familles l'ayant rejoint, sans compter les citoyens travaillant pour lui, ou sous sa protection.

Ses ennemis eux même s'étaient étonnés de voir ce jeune homme maintenir un idéalisme si naïf dans le monde mafieux et de la corruption tout en faisant fonctionner ses affaires par des échanges relativement moraux.

Pour autant qu'un mafieux en soit capable évidement.

Il était également craint et respecté par le fait qu'il était parfaitement capable de se défendre par lui-même. Si la plupart des mafieux savaient manier une arme à feu et pouvaient se sortir d'une d'urgence ils reposaient néanmoins principalement leurs sécurité sur leurs gardes du corps.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Giotto.

N'aillant pas grandit dans un endroit des plus paisibles il avait appris à se défendre rapidement, dans l'idée de, non seulement protéger ses proches, mais aussi d'avoir le pouvoir de faire le choix de laisser son adversaire en vie.

Ce qui revenait à être capable de surpasser ses adversaires au point d'être capable de mener le combat et ne pas avoir à se retrouver dans une situation de vie ou de mort où il s'agit de tuer ou d'être tué.

Il n'avait malheureusement pas pu éviter d'avoir un peu de sang sur les mains, mais c'était quelque chose d'inéluctable dans ce milieu.

Malgré cela, rien n'empêchait ses admirateurs de le qualifier de 'saint' et parfois même d' 'idiot', de la part des plus dubitatifs.

Non pas que cela le dérangeait d'être questionné sur ses capacités mentales, sa famille (et principalement G) avait déjà plusieurs fois posé la question, non pas qu'ils soient considérés comme plus sain d'esprit d'ailleurs.

En revanche quand il s'agissait de sa supposée sainteté il était avant tout mal à l'aise d'être désigné ainsi. Il n'était pas parfait, loin de là, et être vu comme un être supérieur le gênait plus que tout.

_**Mais**_

Et c'était un Mais de taille.

Il avait la désastreuse manie d'agir sans réfléchir.

Ce qui leur apportait des ennuis, toujours.

Or, aujourd'hui c'était de nouveau le cas...

« -Tu est au courant que la famille Orgoglio doit nous envoyer des représentants pour parler d'une possible alliance entre nos deux organisations.

-Euuh... Oui ?

-Et que le chef de la famille Cavallone est en chemin pour venir nous soutenir durant cet entretien.

-Il est censé venir avec son fils aussi, non ?

-Exactement, et je suppose que tu es au courant que tu as invité le fils de la _famiglia _Arroganza au sujet d'un traité afin de régulariser les différents trafics sur leur territoire, lesquels, si je me rappelle bien, sont en quasi-guerre ouverte avec les Orgoglio. »

Le silence se fit de plus en plus lourd à la mesure que le cerveau de Giotto appréhendait l'information.

Lorsque celui-ci avait totalement digéré le renseignement il pâlit légèrement tout en laissant échapper un :

« -On est mal.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire... »


	8. Chapter 7 Partie 2

Eeeeeeet, Ladies and gentleman, voici le grand retour d'Ecris-vains en formation !  
>Ou presque...<br>Comme je l'ai déjà dit à certains ces derniers temps ont été... Chaotiques au mieux. Heureusement, je suis (finalement) bel et bien de retour !  
>Pas mal des chapitres que j'ai publié prenaient la poussière dans mon disque dur mais je n'ai rien voulu mettre en ligne tant que je n'était pas certaine de pouvoir être de nouveau active sur le site (Publier mes histoires, répondre aux commentaires, discuter avec mes Betas...)<br>Et c'est chose faite à présent, J'ai réussit à retrouver un équilibre relatif et je vais donc tenter de contacter ceux qui corrigeaient mes histoires afin de remettre la machine en route.  
>Le prochain chapitre n'est pas terminé et celui-ci, bien que relut par ma beta, est corrigé et sortit à la dernière minute (elle me donne des conseils en couleurs donc je ré-édite les chapitres après, il peux donc y avoir des fautes que j'ai loupé ou ajouté... Oups ?). Cependant je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de sortir la suite vers noël comme cadeau pour tout les lecteurs ayant suivit mon (ou mes) histoire(s)<br>Contrairement à ce que je fais d'habitude je ne répondrais pas aux questions/commentaires sur le chapitre précédent ni remercierais individuellement ceux qui me suivent puisque je voulais sortir le demi-chapitre le plus vite possible.  
>Ceci dit je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous dire MERCI ! Merci à ceux qui ont prit du temps à écrire même un petit mot pour m'encourager, C'est ce qui me donne toujours le sourire et l'envie d'écrire et de m'améliorer ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans vos 'favoris' ou 'alertes', savoir que vous appréciez l'histoire à se point me touche énormément ! Merci également aux auteursBetas qui furent et sont encore si compréhensif malgré mes silences radio plus que long et brusques.  
>Et bien sûr, merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ce que j'écris, J'espère sincèrement que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire ce que je fais que j'en ai à écrire !<p>

P.S :Je fusionnerais le chapitre 7 afin qu'il soit entier plus tard, je pense le faire quand je publierais le chapitre 8.

Ceci étant dit : Joyeux noël à tous, peu importe quand vous le fêtez, et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« …Et à ce moment Bianchi est arrivée avec Haru et moi. C'était la première fois que je les voyais aussi penaud. Mukuro et Kyoya étaient debout au milieu de la pièce les yeux rivés au sol alors qu'ils se faisaient gronder comme des gosses pris sur le fait. J'étais mort de rire, ils avaient l'air tellement désolé quand Tsuna les réprimandait, c'était exactement comme la fois où maman m'avait grondé quand j'étais tombé dehors et que je m'étais salit de la tête aux pieds avant la rencontre de la famille <em>Pulito<em>... Et il y a aussi la fois où... »

Complètement plongé dans son récit, le plus jeune continuait de décrire ses aventures à grands renforts de gestes ou d'onomatopées lorsque le besoin se faisait sentir et que les mots ne suffisaient plus.

En face de lui son père l'écoutait avec attention tout en souriant, légèrement nostalgique.

Sa femme, quant-à elle, se tenait assise à ses côtés et suivait attentivement les péripéties que son fils leurs contait. Elle avait un air légèrement las dû au voyage, mais semblait également intéressée par le récit et le tout était saupoudré d'une pointe d'amusement face à l'enthousiasme de son fils.

Les deux derniers passagers de la calèche étaient Romano, le subordonné qui possédait la totale confiance du chef des Cavallone et que tous considéraient comme son ''bras droit'' accompagné de son fils Romario, lequel possédait le titre non-officiel de baby-sitter du jeune Cavallone à son plus grand désarrois.

En effet, ce dernier avait été désigné comme le compagnon de Dino depuis la naissance de ce dernier. Pour tout dire, Romario fut été le seul ami du blondinet durant des années, et cela malgré leur différence d'âge. En effet Romario était de huit ans son ainé, et ses réactions étaient plus souvent celles que l'on attendrait d'un protecteur ou d'un grand frère, que celles d'un ami.

C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle les excursions de Dino en ville étaient approuvées par la _famiglia_. Et que la technique du non-je-n'ai-pas-vu-le-jeune-Dino-aujourd'hui étais très prisée du personnel lorsque ce dernier disparaissait du manoir, pas si discrètement, permettant ainsi au jeune potentiel responsable des Cavalones de partir jouer avec des gamins de son âge et d'oublier ses futures responsabilités. En effet, sachant que Romario suivrait le jeune Dino de près, personne ne voulait gâcher la sensation de liberté qu'éprouvait le jeune garçon à 's'évader secrètement' de chez lui et jouaient le jeu.

Cela va sans dire que, lorsque Dino parla pour la première fois de ses amis à Romario ainsi qu'aux domestiques dont il était le plus proche, la nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre.

Pendant des semaines l'atmosphère joyeuse persista dans la demeure, et seul Dino demeura ignorant de son implication dans les visages radieux du personnel, de la _famiglia _et de ses parents.

Ce qui fut la cerise sur le gâteau pour les adultes furent les rapports des hommes de main du dirigeant des Cavallone...

Quoi ? Vous pensiez vraiment que le futur héritier d'une vieille et puissante famille mafieuse serait laissé sans protection vagabondant dans les rues parfois malfamées d'une ville quelconque ?

Même pas en rêve.

Dès qu'il eut posé un pied hors de la maison, un groupe de mafieux en qui le leader avait une entière confiance (et dont Romano faisait partie) l'avaient suivit à une certaine distance, puis rentraient faire leurs rapport à leurs Boss.

Le Parrain des Cavallone laissa ses pensées s'échapper vers la première et catastrophique escapade de Dino; il avait faillit interdire définitivement à ce dernier de sortir avant d'apprendre l'existence de ceux qui étaient maintenant des amis proches de Dino. Ceux qu'il considérait presque comme une deuxième _familglia_.

Toujours est-il que le père de Dino approuvait largement le groupe avec lequel son fils s'était lié. Bien qu'il soit principalement constitué d'enfants, ces derniers avaient prouvés être largement capable de se débrouiller dans un milieu aussi inhospitalier.

Et cela sans l'aide de qui que ce soit. Bien évidemment, aujourd'hui une aide leur était indirectement apportée, la sécurisation et régularisation de plusieurs réseaux que la bande utilisait, ainsi que certaines opportunités avaient été mise en place lorsque les gamins avaient été définitivement approuvés par la _famiglia_.

Évidement tout ceci restait strictement confidentiel et, jusqu'à présent, les enfants n'avaient pas l'air de s'être aperçut qu'ils recevaient une aide supplémentaire dans leurs quotidien.

Enfin, du moins ils n'avaient pas montré s'en être rendu compte. Le chef des Cavallone se doutait bien qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux avait des soupçons. Plusieurs hommes qu'il avait envoyé inspecté la ville avaient faillit se faire prendre, mais ils ignoraient encore par qui. La seule chose dont ils étaient certains était qu'aucun membre du petit groupe ne _connaissait_ l'exact statut de Dino, et ils n'avaient jamais cherché à le _découvrir__._

Toujours est-il que de tels amis était un avantage certain pour le jeune Garçon. Et le vieux Cavallone ne pouvait que féliciter mentalement son fils de s'être fait de tels amis.

Dans le futur, il était évident qu'il nécessiterait le plus d'aide possible. Même celle extérieure à la _famiglia. _Les choses étaient en train de changer peu à peu et Dino se trouverait en plein milieux de ce qui se préparait, quel que ce soit le changement en question.

Les actions de Primo avaient en effet eut un sacré impact dans le monde mafieux, et ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. De plus, en supportant ouvertement ce dernier depuis le début de son ascension, le Don des Cavallone avait placé sa famille en première ligne « de la fureur des possibles détracteurs des Vongola. »

La période durant laquelle Dino commencerait à prendre ses repaires en tant que Parrain serait celle où il serait le plus vulnérable, une aide supplémentaire ne serait pas de trop.

Évidemment cela signifierait que l'identité de Dino devrait cheminer jusqu'aux oreilles de ses amis... Mais rien qui ne pouvait être discrètement arrangé.

Si Dino refusait de demander de l'aide ou de dire qui il était vraiment en temps de crise, il serait facile « de faire en sorte que cela sorte 'accidentellement'» de la bouche d'un des hommes placés dans la ville en présence d'un des membres du petit groupe.

Le tout par le plus grand des hasards évidemment.

Mais il ne ressortirait de telles méthodes qu'en cas d'urgence.

De plus il avait la certitude que si la/cette bande ce décidait à découvrir l'identité de Dino, ils la trouveraient.

Il n'aurait donc peut-être pas même besoin d'agir.

« … Et BOOUM ! J'ai eut super-peur ! Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait mais il y avait un **trou**, dans le mur en **briques**! On a courut comme des fous pour ne pas ce faire attraper, surtout que, vu le bruit,tous les habitants du quartier nous avaient entendu. Et aussi... »

Mais pour l'instant, il profiterait du regard joyeux et plein de vie de son fils lorsqu'il lui racontait ses aventures avec ses amis, et se demandait s'il avait eut l'air aussi enthousiaste lorsque lui même avait raconté ses propres expériences avec Gio' et les autres à son père...

_~Dans le repaire~_

« Donc on est d'accord, Futa, I-Pin et Lambo s'occuperont de notre petit Tsunayoshi, tandis que Kyoko, Haru, Ryohei -qui vient malheureusement de rentrer en aillant oublié sa liste comme il en a la triste habitude...

-Hey ! J'ai extrêmement aidé quelqu'un ! En plus les préparations sont quand même extrêmes ! »

Ignorant la remarque de Ryohei, Mukuro continua à distribuer les rôles des différents membres de la petite famille.

« ... Chrome se placeront à l'entrée pour nous prévenir de l'arrivée du groupe distrayant Tsuna, tandis que Bianchi, Takeshi et moi serons également placés près de l'entrée afin que nous nous occupions des confettis alors que le reste restera en arrière, prêt à chanter. »

A la fin du résumé de Mukuro, ce dernier se tourna vers le reste de leurs drôle de famille demandant :

« Des questions ? »

Il y eut quelques réponses négatives avant que Mukuro ne remarque une légère hésitation chez Chrome. Curieux il lui fit signe de parler.

« - Hum, Grand frère ?

-Qu'y a-t-il, ma petite Chrome ?

-Qui s'occupe de porter le cadeau à Tsuna ? »

C'est à ce moment là que la simple et innocente question de la jeune fille avait jeté un froid arctique dans la pièce. Sans se soucier de l'atmosphère soudainement pesante, Mukuro répondit sans hésitation :

« -Mais voyons ma petite Chrome, c'est bien évidemment moi qui aurais le privilège d'offrir son présent à _notre_ très cher Tsunayoshi. Cela va sans dire.

-Hors de question herbivore.

- Maa, maa~ du calme, Kyoya-nii a raison, Mukuro-nii, ce serait injuste tu ne trouve pas ?

-Oya ? Et pourquoi donc Takeshi ?

-Parcequ'on a tous extrêmement participé au cadeau !

-La bande d'idiots sportifs ont raison pour une fois, je refuse catégoriquement qu'un gars dans ton genre soit celui chargé de donner son présent au Juudaime !

-Kufufu~ et pourquoi-donc je te prie ?

-Parce-que t'as une tête à faire peur sans que t'ai besoin d'essayer, tout simplement.

-Voyons, calmez vous tout les deux, Tsu-kun n'apprécierais pas que l'on ce dispute à son sujet.

-Mais Kyoko, c'est extrêmement la faute de la tête d'ananas !

-Exactement ! C'est ce crétin sortit d'histoires à faire peur qui raconte n'importe quoi. Il est parfaitement hors de question que ce soit lui qui offre son cadeau au Juudaime.

-Oya ? J'ai du mal entendre, n'est-ce pas ? A moins que, bien entendu, vous soyez incapable de me comprendre à cause d'une intelligence limitée ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi certains d'entre nous semblent incapable de retenir mon nom ainsi le besoin que ressentent quelques individus à me dénigrer mon droit.

-Ton droit ? Et en quoi ce serait ton droit ? Si tu veux qu'on 'comprenne' il faudrait que tu ais des arguments valables ! Pas que tu débites des idioties ! Crétin !

-Hayato a raison, parce que tu dis que c'est comme ça que tu dis vrais.

-Si tu continues à dire n'importe quoi, je vais te mordre à mort. »

Kyoya s'approcha alors d'une démarche menaçante vers l'attroupement prêt à frapper son voisin plus que pénible.

Évidement le fait que Mukuro n'ait pas la moindre intention de calmer le jeu n'aida pas à désamorcer la situation. De plus l'énergique boxeur et le si facilement fâché Hayato commençaient à s'échauffer et même Takeshi aurait eut du mal à contenir la tempête se préparant.

S'il n'avait pas pris part active à la dispute.

Même si le jeune garçon avait tendance à laisser les choses suivre leur cour, et ne pas s'impliquer dans une dispute, préférant calmer les deux partis ou ignorer les arguments lorsqu'il était impliqué, il y avait certaines choses qu'il refusait de laisser aller.

Et Tsuna faisait partie de ces choses.

C'est pourquoi, de temps en temps, il prenait pleinement part aux disputes éclatantes. Et se faisait également remonter les brettelles avec les autres lorsqu'il se faisait attraper par Tsuna.

/Clac/

« -Uh ? »

Les participants de la dispute se trouvèrent stoppés en pleine action et tous les regards se posèrent sur la porte à présent ouverte.

_Après quelques secondes de flottement_ les filles lancèrent un enthousiaste 'Joyeux anniversaire !' tandis que les plus jeunes se précipitèrent sur _le nouveau venu_.

Une fois que le nouvel arrivant fut remis de sa surprise, il se contenta de fixer les quatre garçons comme un parent face à des attrapés la main dans le sac.

Lesdits gamins, en revanche semblaient à présent souhaiter être n'importe où sauf sous le regard réprobateur de la personne pour qui ils organisaient cette fête : un Tsuna fraîchement rentré.

Les quatre garçons commencèrent à légèrement ce dandiner, l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Kyoya aurait pouvait donner l'impression que tout ceci ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid, posté un peu à l'écart du groupe, la tête tournée vers une fenêtre s'il n'avait pas précautionneusement et ostensiblement évité le regard plein de reproche de du petit brun.

Takeshi se grattait la tête avec un sourire contrit et laissa un rire gêné s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Hayato fixait le sol, complètement cramoisis, bafouillant ce qu'on devinait être ses plates excuses à son Juudaime et à quel point il était honteux de son comportement, ainsi qu'à quel point il ne méritait pas d'être en la présence du Juudaime... Pour résumer/en gros.

Mukuro, quant à lui, tenta de garder un sourire calme, même si ses 'frères et sœurs' étaient parfaitement capable de voir que son visage s'était légèrement crispé. Il engagea alors la stratégie B-1 :« noyage de poisson » :

« -Kufufufu~ Joyeux anniversaire, mon petit Tsunayoshi.~ Comme tu le vois nous avons préparé la maison pour cet événement, alors profitons plutôt de la journée. Qu'en dit tu mon cher ? »

Et se prépara car le jeune garçon était vraiment difficile à distraire une fois énervé et mit mentalement en revue une série d'excuse où de diversions qui pourraient le sortir de cett-...

Un long soupir de Tsuna coupa ses pensées avant que ce dernier ne leur lance un sourire affectueux.

« -Je suppose que le fait que vous aillez pensé à mon anniversaire et préparé une fête, alors que je l'avais moi même oublié, peut me permettre de vous pardonner. »

Le soupir de soulagement collectif se fit entendre, bien que celui de Kyoya ne fût visible que par la légère relaxation de ses épaules.

C'est ce moment là que choisirent Lambo, I-Pin, Futa et Uni,partis vers la table décorée pour revenir vers Tsuna, apportant une boite à leur frère.

« Tsuna-nii, Tsuna-nii ! Regarde ! On a fait un cadeau pour toi, tous ensemble ! Tiens ! »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, soutenu par le regard meurtrier de quelques jaloux, alors que les filles laissaient échapper un petit rire. Tsuna prit précautionneusement la boite entre ses mains, tout en jetant un regard curieux à l'air furieux de ses frères. Il croisa le regard de Bianchi qui haussa les épaules le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tsuna-nii, ouvre le ! Ouvre le ! Alleeer ! »

Tsuna sourit à nouveau à l'impatience des plus jeunes et regarda autour de lui. Bien que quelques membres manquaient à l'appel de la drôle de famille qu'ils formaient, il se sentait heureux. Profondément heureux d'être parmi ses frères et sœurs.

Ils avaient vraiment travaillé dur pour lui préparer cette surprise, et il se sentait vraiment important, aimé, par ce groupe haut en couleur. Sa place était ici.

Maintenant, il ferait mieux d'ouvrir son cadeau avant de causer un incident diplomatique, ayant pour cause des enfants surexcités.

De plus, la question qui se posait à présent était cette dernière : que pouvaient-ils donc lui avoir donné ?


End file.
